Noble Gone Wild
by bookworm1993
Summary: Two stories in one. 1st is Tyler's and love at first sight. 2nd Caleb's story of trying to keep yet another tranfer out of trouble when that's her middle name... well one of her numerous ones, including annoying, insolent, and killer legs. Starts at 19
1. Chapter 1

My Enemy's Girl

"Dude shut up, my girlfriend will be here soon. Here's 200 to keep Kira away for the whole weekend. Take her somewhere preferably far away from me ok?" Aaron said handing Bryan some money.

"I thought Kira was your girlfriend?"

Aaron gave him a horrified look. "Look she's just a… way for me to fufill my manly urges. Lecia is the real deal. It's just that when she was 8 her mother told her that only virgin brides are to wear white. Then she told Lecia that she would love to one day see her in her old white wedding dress. Then Lecia's mother died from cancer but she wanted to keep her promise to her mom and wear her old wedding gown when it's her time to be a bride. So here I am."

Bryan looked at Aaron closely for the first time.

"What?" Aaron almost growled.

"I can't really believe you have a girlfriend."

Neither could Reid or Pogue. They had just happened "to walk by" as they heard Aaron's confession.

"Damn I knew Kira could never really be his girlfriend but I'm about as shocked as Bryan that Aaron has a girlfriend and is devoted to her." Reid said as the two were walking back to their dorms.

"I'm not sure if you could consider him that devoted Reid. I mean he's been 'fulfilling his manly urges' for quite some time."

"Hmmm I wonder what she'd look like." Reid said contemplating.

Pogue crossed his ripped arms and arched a brow. "Already planning to steal Aaron's girl even though you've never met her?"

"Of course." Reid said smiling, his blue eyes turning a tad shade darker.

!

Tyler meanwhile was dropping his parents off at the Ipswich International airport. "Have fun on your honeymoon." _Yeah your 5__th__ honeymoon is more like it._ Tyler silently thought.

"Oh Ty our phones will always be on. If you need anything or want us to come back, we'll be back like that." Mrs. Simms snapped to emphasize.

"Mom I'll be fine. I'm not 6."

"You'll always be my baby though."

Tyler and his father both shared a grimace.

"Come on sweet heart our plane will leave without us if we dilly dally anymore."

"One minute Keith." Then she gave her son a kiss on the cheeks.

"Mother!"

Tyler watched his parents lovingly kissed and tickled each other. His first reaction was to gag. They had been married for 20 years yet they both acted as if they only married yesterday. But he was actually jealous. His parents remained a stable couple and didn't let anything get in their way aka the powers and Grandpa Simms. He wanted to find the one for him that would accept him for everything he was and could love him as uncontrollably as his parents did to each other. He smiled at his parents then turned to head out. Not noticing a girl walking right beside him.

Before the girl could fall, Tyler caught her.

"Oh god I'm sorry."

"It's fine. No harm done. You even caught me."

Tyler looked down at the girl in his arms. The girl was beautiful. The classic kind of beautiful. She had naturally tan skin, not the artificial spray on. Her hair was straight and dark brown with some sun streaked highlights. It was even incredibly soft. Her eyes were a round warming caramel. His favorite candy. He could've stayed there all day looking at them.

"You have beautiful eyes."

Tyler was taken off guard. He'd been complimented before but never of his eyes. It was always about his brawns or god forbid his…

Tyler helped the girl stand up. "I'm Tyler. Tyler Simms."

"I'm Lecia, Lecia Jones." The girl smiled up at him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you don't want a ride? I'm headed to Ipswich too." Tyler offered.

Lecia looked at the taxi driver and then back at Tyler. It was between the taxi driver that had a permanent leer on his face or a boy that seemed completely nice and polite. Even his parents were nice. Well from the few quick minutes his parents had come over and fussed asking if she was ok and whether their son had caused any injury. But they seemed nice either way.

Lecia caught the driver checking just about every part of her body below her shoulders. "I would love that Tyler."

"So you've lived here your whole life?"

"Yep." Tyler answered.

"That's so cool. The longest I've ever lived anywhere was Paris. And that was only 8 months."

"Wow. Paris, that must've been amazing. But 8 months that's barely enough time to settle."

"Yeah. Um Tyler would you mind if I rolled down the windows?"

"Go ahead."

"Thanks." She said smiling slightly, loving the feel of the slight wind rather than the air conditioner.

Tyler looked at the girl sitting in the passenger seat. He had to admit it was a nice change to have a girl sitting there instead of one of his brothers. And it was a much better view too.

Lecia's hair whipped lightly in the wind causing Tyler to want to run his hands through them. Tyler focused once more at the road. For the first time in a long time he felt content around a girl. Most of the time he was nervous as hell, and never knew what to say. That was why he was considered the shy one. But with Lecia he felt utterly comfortable. Like she had no expectations. Because in truth she didn't unlike everyone in Ipswich. With her, he wasn't expected to be some super genius or some demigod, as many portrayed him and his brothers.

_"He's like my Chloe shoes, my Betsy bag, oh he's cute."_ Rang throughout the Hummer taking both passengers by surprise.

Lecia answered her phone. "Hey."

"Babe are you here yet?"

"Almost we're" Lecia asked Tyler who quickly replied.

"We're five miles out of town."

"We?"

"Yes, we. I met a friend along the way. He's great. I know you two will get along great."

"Of course. Well then can you ask your friend to drop you off at Nicky's?"

"Sure."

"Tyler do you know a place called Nicky's?"

"Yeah."

"Can you drop me off there?"

"Yep."

"Thank you so much Ty. We'll be there." Lecia answered into her phone but all she got was nothing. Aaron had hung up on her.

!

Aaron muttered a curse at his drenched cell. A waitress had managed to spill coke on him and his phone. He quickly took off his shirt. There were sighs from many sides of the bar. When the shirt was completely off, Aaron noticed even the waitress was checking him out. On a normal basis he would've relished but he was too preoccupied. He swore while he was on the phone with Lecia, he heard her say Ty. She couldn't possibly have meant Tyler Simms. A quarter of his bane of existence, the Sons of Ipswich.

"Did Aaron just strip for all to see?" Kate Tunney asked.

"I think so." Sarah answered.

The two of them along with every other girl at the Nicky's was staring at Aaron's bare chest, and bare it was. After all it was swimming season and the coach required all of his boys to shave. They probably should've stopped staring since him and their boyfriends really truly hated each other but Aaron did have a spectacular chest. And speaking of the devils.

Caleb, Pogue, and Reid all walked in Nicky's to see quite a view. Every girl was staring at a shirtless Aaron whom shocked them all by ignoring every girl in the vicinity. Even the busty waitress that looked to be apologizing profusely. They saw Aaron ask the waitress something which she responded with a shake of her head. Suddenly Aaron caught a sight of the Sons. He then started walking towards them determined. All three boys prepared for a fight, especially  
Reid whom cracked his knuckles in expectation. Aaron was right in front of them now.

All eyes were on the four. Nicky brought out his bat in advance. The whole bar was silent as they waited to see what would happen next, but never in their lives were they expecting the next 5 words that were to come out of Aaron Abbott's mouth. "Can I borrow your cell?"

Everyone was asking what the hell was going on even the three Sons. But Caleb handed Aaron his cell. And for the second time they were all shocked as Aaron actually said thanks.

The three shared bewildered looks as Aaron fidgeted with Caleb's cell phone.

"Come on Tyler, I see him." Lecia said as she dragged a willing Tyler behind her.

"Aaron!" Every head turned to see a pretty brunette holding hands with… TYLER SIMMS.

Lecia gave a very shocked Aaron a one armed hug while still holding Tyler's hands. "Aaron meet my new friend Tyler, Tyler meet my boyfriend Aaron."

If it'd been a movie crickets would've been chirping uncontrollably. But it wasn't.

"Simms."

"Abbott."

"You guys already know each other then, that's great." Lecia said smiling as she held in her right hand, Aaron's hand and the left ,Tyler's.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler and Aaron stared at each other. Everyone watched in rapt attention wondering who the girl was.

Lecia stood confused between the two."Guys. Hello?"

Neither responded. Then three other guys joined them.

"Ty. Abbott." The two turned to see Caleb Danvers. "What the hell is going on?" He asked though looking at Lecia specifically.

Aaron grabbed Lecia and put her behind him when her phone suddenly rang.

_"He's my latest accessory!"_ Lecia's phone sang.

"Hello?" Lecia asked not recognizing the number.

"Darling, it's Mrs. Simms. Tyler's mother."

" Oh hi Mrs. Simms."

Many ears perked up. Two in particular. One was mildly shocked and amused the other was livid.

"Well darling I grabbed your wallet by mistake. When Keith and I get to Milan we'll send it by mail. Your address isn't in here. Would you mind if I shipped it to our house then Tyler can give it to you. What honey? Oh of course Tyler probably give her a ride, have you ever met any of the airport taxi drivers? We've taught him to be gentlemen. "

Lecia laughed knowing that Mrs. Simms wasn't talking to her.

"So before my husband interrupted me where was I?"

"Um Tyler and mailing. And Tyler did give me a lift from the airport."

"Keith did you hear that. See a mother's intuition I tell you."

Lecia laughed and gave Tyler a come hither notion. Tyler gladly came over smiling smugly as he passed Aaron. "Here you should listen with me. Have I ever told you that I love your parents?"

Aaron had no clue in hell what was going on but he didn't like it either way. 'Baby Boy' was way too close to his girlfriend for comfort.

Caleb and Pogue watched the scene in front of them with amusement along with just about everybody else in the bar who looked from Aaron to the pair that if anyone had walked in, would've sworn they were a couple.

Reid watched in contentment. He loved seeing Aaron Abbott in pain or better yet humiliation but he wasn't used to baby boy stealing the spotlight or the girl for that matter.

Lecia was finally off the phone. But then Tyler leaned down towards Lecia's ear.

Now Aaron was beyond pissed. Tyler Simms had better not just made his girlfriend laugh or… Ok that was it.

Aaron came up behind Lecia and swung her around to face him. Then he kissed with all that he could. Show them all who she belonged to.

"How did you like that?"

Lecia smiled up at him. "It was nice." She said detaching herself from him.

Aaron's jaw fell. He had just kissed her with all the experience he'd learned throughout the years. He knew what girls liked and all his girlfriend could say was "it was nice." He straightened up and saw a very satisfying glare. At least now Simms knew the boundaries or at least he better had.

"Come on babe let's go, I promised you that I would take you to see the latest chic flick." Aaron said practically tugging Lecia away.

"You actually want to go?"

Aaron nodded. "Now that's a first. But I've got to say bye to Tyler."

"Well you can do that from here."

"No I can't that's just rude."

Aaron reluctantly let her go.

!

"I wanted to say bye and I don't forget to call me when my wallet comes in."

"I will. Where's Abbott dragging, I mean taking you?"

"We're going to see Confessions of a Shopaholic."

"Omg we're going there too!" Sarah and Kate injected.

Aaron watched leaning against the door frame as what it seemed to be the Sons introducing themselves to Lecia. He scowled as he saw Garwin kiss his girlfriend's hand.

"What the hell?" Aaron muttered when Lecia started walking towards him along with 4 guys that he hated and their girlfriends.

"I invited Tyler and his friends to come with us. Do you mind?" Aaron looked up to see Reid Garwin's smirk but then back at his girlfriends hopeful eyes. Gritting his teeth he said yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron glared at the Hummer in front of him. It was owned by his now official least favorite Son. Of course he blamed the youngest for ruining their date. He could still see her and Tyler laughing as they buttered the popcorn together, then that old lady telling them they made a wonderful couple. Oh god he wanted to throw a punch at Simms. But somehow an invisible force wouldn't let him. It was like something had made him paralyzed. Even now that thought gave him the chills.

Lecia felt bad for riding with Tyler instead of Aaron but Tyler's car did have her luggage and it wouldn't fit in Aaron's little sports car. Boys and their toys.

"Lecia how long are you staying?" Tyler asked breaking the silence.

"A while."

"A while. Now that's an ambiguous answer."

Lecia laughed. "I'll tell you but don't tell Aaron, it's a secret and I don't want to get his hopes up."

Tyler nodded.

"Well I'm officially staying two weeks. So I can look at the campus and the town, then my dad's coming to visit for the last three days and if he approves I can go to school here until I graduate!"

Tyler looked at Lecia's excited smile and couldn't help but smile too.

"But you have to promise not to tell Aaron, it might not happen and I don't want to get his hopes up."

The boyfriend again. Tyler's mood dimmed at the thought. He'd been wondering throughout the movie how a jerk like Aaron Abbott could have a girlfriend so wonderful. He'd always sworn Kira was Aaron's girlfriend. Wait a minute Kira. What exactly is Kira and Aaron's relationship? Tyler wondered staring at the his bubbly passenger. And did Lecia even know who Kira was?

"Lecia how did you and Aaron become a couple?"

"We became a couple 3 years ago. But I've known him since I was 7."

"Oh." Tyler gulped wanting to hear more but not sure if he could. After all this was the girl he knew he really liked and the guy he really disliked.

"My mother and his were best friends. So we became best friends. He always was there for me especially after my mother died. Aaron was my knight in shining tinfoil and toy sword."

"Tin foil and toy sword?" Tyler questioned.

"Yep. We used to glue tinfoil into our shirts to look like armor. And toy swords."

"Wait so you weren't a princess?"

"Oh heck no. I told Aaron I was never going to be a damsel in distress. I'd rather eat onions. Which by the way I abhor. And are you going to let me finish my story or interrupt me every time?" Lecia huffed.

"Oh I'm sorry please continue." Tyler said laughing.

"Well long story short 3 years ago he asked me to be my boyfriend and I said yes since he understood me better than anyone else and most of all he understands and respects my decision to wear my mother's dress."

"Ok?" Tyler said confused.

Lecia laughed. "When I was 8 my mom told me this story. That only virgins wore white on their wedding. Then she told me that one day she would love to see me in her old dress. But then a year later she died from cancer, none of us had seen it coming and when we did it was too late. But I wanted to honor my mother's wish to see me wearing her wedding dress on my special day."

Tyler let the story sink in. No wonder Lecia loved his mom so much even from the short time they had met. She probably missed her own mom. But how did an 8 year old know about being a virgin? He hadn't even heard the word until he was 10 and his parents hadn't told him, Reid had.

Tyler helped Lecia get her luggage of his trunk. "Do you want me to help you check in?"

Lecia opened up her mouth to reply but another voice interrupted.

"Its fine Simms, I've got it from here." Aaron said coming up and grabbing the other roller bag.

But Tyler ignored him and only looked at Lecia.

"I'll be ok Tyler it's just a hotel. I've checked in plenty of times before. Plus you have swim practice tomorrow. Go home and rest." Then Lecia whirled around to face Aaron. "Same goes for you."

"But."

"No buts either of you. Good night Tyler Aaron." Lecia gave Tyler a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for everything Ty."

Tyler watched enviously in the rear view mirror as Aaron kissed Lecia full on the mouth not unlike he did earlier that night at Nicky's.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Monday and Tyler was relieved. He finally had something to occupy himself so he wouldn't find himself driving by the Marriot.

Tyler stared at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was unruly as ever. He tried to smooth it down but no avail. He heard the door open thinking it was Reid he ignored it.

"Your hair looks fine Ty."

Tyler jumped and turned to see the girl he had practically stalked all weekend. Not that he would ever admit it out loud. "How'd you?"

"I met your friend Pogue I believe? I came looking for Aaron but for some reason he wasn't there. Pogue told me to go to your room. He said Aaron might be here."

Smiling sadly, Tyler responded. "He's not here Lecia, I don't know why Pogue said that. Aaron would never come here in a million years."

"Oh well. I'll find him later. So how was your weekend?" Lecia asked as she sat on the neatly made bed that was most certainly not Reid's.

"It was ok. Yours?"

"It was nice but I really wanted to go downtown so I could buy some souvenirs to send to my friend. But Aaron was adamant on staying away. I'll have to go today I guess. Do you know any really good places?"

Tyler nodded then sat next to her on his bed.

!

"Hey where's Baby boy?" Caleb asked looking around the cafeteria when he noticed the table lacking one.

"Donna look at me." Reid said giving everyone a good look at his muffin.

"I'm going to call him."

"No don't!" Pogue choked out.

Everyone at the table turned to look at him.

"Look I saw Lecia earlier this morning and told her to go to Baby Boy's room."

"Pogue why did you do that? Do you want to cause a fight, a fight that will definitely involve Tyler and Aaron!" Caleb said roughly.

"Look Ty likes her, and from what I can tell she likes him too. And we all know Aaron's a cheating bastard that doesn't deserve her. I mean it's bound to happen."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"I mean her and Tyler are going to get together. We've all seen that attraction between them. I just tried to nudge it faster and I think Tyler's capable of taking Aaron, and we'll be there behind him."

Kate squealed and hugged Pogue. "I knew there was always this soft romantic interior underneath that leather of yours." She said before kissing him there in the middle of breakfast.

Caleb sighed. He could practically smell the trouble brewing and because of one girl but wasn't that how everything started. Look at Helen of Troy.

!

"How about after school I just take you? Might save on cab fare and that way I know you won't get lost."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I don't quite trust you with a map to not get yourself lost in the middle of a forest."

"Hey I only had the map upside down the first time!"

"Yeah and then you had it folded in half but you didn't know it and kept asking me if I really had lived here so that I made up street names."

"Ok I'll admit me and a map are as compactable as Caviar and French fries."

"Good. Now I won't be seeing all over the news that a girl had gotten lost in the woods and found starved to death."

"Hey I would not. But now what will I do? Unless the Provost will let me tag along a day more than I was supposed to."

"Well then let's go and see." Tyler said helping Lecia up.

Lecaia laughed but followed nonetheless.

!

Aaron sat in English lit bored to death and the class hadn't even started.

"Abott."

"Here." Aaron said lazily.

"Danvers."

"Yes."

The teacher called some other names but Aaron could care less.

"Garwin." There was no answer. "Garwin. Reid Garwin."

"I'm here pops." Reid said walking in just as the bell rang.

!

"So you would like to start the school tour one day early?" Lecia nodded.

"Well I don't see anything wrong with that, and I'm guessing Mr. Simms here is going to be your guide?" The provost asked.

"Yes sir." Tyler answered.

"Okay well I'll send an e-mail to all the teachers and I'll write up a pass for you two including one to get off campus early but I better not see you abusing this."

"We won't." Lecia said.

"I believe so. Now get to your first period."

"Simms?" The teacher called for the third time. "Danvers, Garwin, Parry, where is Simms?" _"You have mail."_ An electronic voice said. Mr. Rewt went to check his computer, as he sat down two people came running in, holding hands and the girl seemed to be laughing hard.

Aaron fell out of his seat. Everyone whirled around to see a red raced Aaron Abbott. "Simms what the hell are you doing with my girlfriend again?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Lecia cocked her head to the side and faced up to her boyfriend. "Hi Aaron. Please calm down Tyler's my tour guide. I'm just pretty much following Tyler to all his classes."

The explanation did not make Aaron any calmer, if anything he was getting more and more pissed off at Simms.

"Whoa that's her. Your girlfriend's HOT." Bryan said a little too loudly but shut up right away at Aaron and Tyler's glare.

"Mr. Abbott please deal with your personal issues outside of my class. Mr. Simms and Ms. Jones?"

"Yes sir, Lecia Jones."

"I do hope you will like Spencer Academy, I will say Mr. Simms will be a good guide."

Tyler blushed while Lecia giggled.

Tyler led Lecia to his seat and grabbed an unoccupied chair to put next to his.

When Mr. Rewt started writing on the board Lecia leaned down to whisper at Tyler. "You are a teacher's pet aren't you?"

Tyler playfully glared at Lecia. "Yeah so you have a problem with that."

"Not at all. My best friend used to always tell me I was a goody toe shoes teacher's pet."

"Wow sounds like my best friend. Maybe they should get together."

Lecia tried to stop the laughter that was trying to erupt. It was always like this with Tyler, well it'd only been four days that she'd known him but she couldn't remember having so much fun with a guy.

Except Aaron of course but even then that had changed. Aaron was no longer playful with her and seemed to hide a lot about his life here in Ipswich. She couldn't see why he would, everything seemed so nice and homely here well as homely as any rich private school could be. But still this was Aaron's home and it was sort of sad to her how Aaron seemed to not want to share any of it with her, not even his friends. Aaron knew how much she craved a permanent home, she couldn't remember the last time she had one. Maybe it was after when her mother was still alive. But soon this would be her home, it just had to be. She wanted to graduate with the people here, to get to know them, to go to homecoming with familiar faces. Her dad had to approve of this place, he just had to.

Aaron glared holes into the back of Tyler Simms' head, but the idiot was paying too much attention at AARON'S GIRLFRIEND to even notice. God he was starting to talk in 3rd person. Aaron angrily slammed his notebook down when he saw Tyler leaning much too close to Lecia. Tyler jumped away then turned to glare at him. Now that was satisfying, why hadn't he thought of that before. It was his turn to jump in shock when his cell phone went off.

**Why the hell is everyone saying you and Tyler Simms are fighting over your girlfriend? I haven't seen Tyler tor the whole weekend.**

Aaron's eyes widened. The text was from Kira. Oh god today was not going well.

Then bell rang. He watched nervously waiting for Kira to come since this was her 2nd period. Maybe just maybe Tyler would hurriedly leave like he normally did. But he didn't want Lecia to go with Tyler. This was too frustrating, he should've ended it with Kira last Wednesday when he found out Lecia was visiting.

Caleb and Pogue waved to them and the pair waved back. Reid had headed their way but bless it Sarah, had dragged him away. Tyler had all his stuff in hand and even took Lecia's bag. "I have Art next, it's quite a distance, we should probably go soon."

"One minute please I just want to talk to Aaron for a second."

"Hey."

Aaron looked up to see a smiling Lecia. From the angle her hair looked wild and shiny like you would imagine the myth nymphs would look like. Her light brown with a some gold specks in her eyes. They were also soft with kindness and love. He'd always loved how her face was an open book and her eyes were literally a passage to her soul. She was truly one of a kind. Maybe she was too good for him but he sure as hell wasn't letting her go especially not to a Son. He would fight with all he had to keep her.

"I just wanted to say I love you, and you want to have lunch together?" Instead of answering he kissed her. This time it was sweet and slow.

Tyler's face burned watching them. He had to look away. He'd never been jealous of Aaron before and never imagined he would. But he was.

"Ready?" Tyler nodded taking in Lecia's smile that he had grown to crave in the last few days.

**I'm skipping 2****nd**** period. Your dorm or mine?**

Aaron stared at his cell. He was relieved in a way that now there was no chance of the two meeting. Maybe he should go, he had to tell Kira the truth or at least enough of it, and end everything_. For now._ Plus it would be better if they did it behind closed doors.

!

"Wow Ty that's amazing." Lecia said admiring his self portrait.

Tyler smiled at the praise.

"But it doesn't look like you."

Now Tyler was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Tyler your eyes are like a cerulean blue with tints of this dark cobalt. They are also wider and your eyes… well they sort of twinkle, like as if you are always sharing a joke or a secret."

Tyler blanched at the last part.

"Also your nose is much softer, not that rigid. But the size is right. And your mouth looks nothing like that. Your lips aren't full enough in the portrait. Your lips are always turned slightly upwards as if you are prepared to smile anytime. Your cheekbones aren't that protruding either. Plus my god your hair is full of dark ebony locks that glisten in the sun, they're not this dull black. Your portrait is beautiful and looks really realistic but the person there is not you." Lecia said looking directly into Tyler's eyes.

Tyler stood there for what seemed to be hours gobsmacked but were only a few seconds. There was a sound of clapping from the left side of the room. Ms. Trinki, the art teacher was applauding.

"I'm glad someone is finally setting this boy right. I've tried for years to explain to him what was always missing. You must be Lecianna Jones, the maybe transfer."

"Yes m'am."

"A pleasure to meet you sweetie. You must know Tyler long and well to be able to describe him in such vivid details. He's been my student for almost three years now, I can still see him as the only freshman boy who dared to take art though. And even I haven't been able to explain it all."

"Um actually I've known Tyler since well last Friday."

Ms. Trinki was shocked. "Well that's unexpected. Are you an artist?"

"No not at all." Lecia laughed nervously.

"Very interesting. Well I was going to have Tyler work on his self portrait but I think I'll assign him to paint you. Yes, I believe that is your assignment today Tyler." Ms. Trinki said winking at Tyler.

Tyler gulped. "Lecia you don't have to."

"Of course I do this is a grade for you. I don't want you to get an F because of me. Plus I think it'll be interesting to see what you think of me." Lecia said sitting on the stool next to the window. "Plus I like spending time with you Tyler even if I have to be completely still while doing so." Lecia said giving Tyler a genuine smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Aaron straightened up his tie as he discreetly left Kira's room. Aaron ran a hand through his hair frustrated before slamming his fists into the wall. "Damn it."

!

Lecia made faces each time Tyler had looked from her to his sketching.

"I can see that." Tyler responded though not looking at Lecia.

She stuck her tongue out.

"You are not very good at sitting still you do realize right?"

"Nope."

Tyler gave a small laugh. "Sorry if you're bored. I'll be done soon, I promise."

"Oh I'm not bored it's fun with you no matter what I do, you sort of remind me of Aaron when we were younger."

Tyler was silent.

"I don't mean that you're like Aaron, I just meant that I used to always have this much fun with Aaron."

Tyler looked at Lecia questioningly.

She gave him a small smile. "Tyler."

"Yeah."

"You know Aaron right?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything about Aaron, that he would want to hide from me?"

Tyler closed his eyes. Oh god he could say it all now and he would get his chance. But… "Not that I know of, Aaron's not exactly a close friend." Tyler shrugged.

"Yeah I noticed." Lecia laughed.

!

"Come on, let's go to lunch." Bryan said to Aaron.

"No he's going with me. I got something special for dessert." Kira said walking by, giving them a wink. Bryan followed her with his eyes.

"I'd give anything to be you." Aaron smirked saying nothing. His eyes just followed Kira's figure walking away, swinging it in emphasis. Everything left his mind but what kind of dessert Kira was offering.

!

"Lecia come on, we don't want to miss lunch."

"Go on ahead of me."

"Are you waiting for Aaron?"

Lecia nodded.

"Here I'll wait with you."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Oh well then let's find a spot to sit and I'll text Aaron."

!

"My phone." Aaron mumbled into Kira's lips.

Kira took the phone out of Aaron's back pocket and flung it to the other side of the room. "No distractions." She winked.

!

"Aaron forgot." Lecia sighed after 15 minutes. "You wanna go to get something to eat?" Lecia asked standing up.

"Wait your not?"

"No I'm not going to freak. This is typical of Aaron, he forgot to pick me up too at the airport, but I guess he did me a favor because I got to meet you." Lecia said looking up at Tyler with an earnest smile but her eyes showed a hint of sadness.

Tyler wanted desperately to hold her. Tyler grabbed Lecia before she could turn away. "Let's just get out of here, you and me. Let's go into downtown and get that souvenir for your friend." "Tyler you can't skip school."

"Sure I can, I have a pass."

The provost said to not abuse it."

"But we will contribute to Ipswich's economy. That has to count for something."

"Well in that case let's go."

!

_"I lie awake at night for you and I pray. We cross the deepest oceans, cargo across the sea And if you don't believe me just put your hands on me. And all the constellations shine down for us to see. And if you don't believe me just put your hands on me."_ Lecia sang loudly and off key. "Come on Tyler join me."

"No thank you."

"Ty the windows are down, the radio's up loud, and no one's on the road, it's criminal not to sing out loud."

"Well if it is I'm apparently going to jail."

"Tyler you have to sing. I mean it."

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"I don't know yet."

Tyler got a good laugh. "I'll sing the next song."

_We got the afternoon,_  
_You got this room for two,_  
_One thing I've left to do,_  
_Discover me,_  
_Discovering you._

"You've got to be kidding." Tyler muttered at the song.

"Nice pick Ty. You can't back out."

_"Cause if you want love, we'll make it, swim in a deep sea, of blankets. Take all your big plans, and break 'em. This is bound to be a while."_ Tyler strangled out.

Lecia could not help the fountain of laughter that had been trying to come out since Tyler uttered the first word.

"Hey no laughing."

"I'm so sorry but it's too funny not to."

Tyler pretended to brood, but was having just as much fun as Lecia. A smile was tugging on his lips.

"Ha told you it was the perfect time to sing out loud."

"Yeah and you're laughing at me."

"That's because you sound like as if someone killed your dog."

"Now that's just mean."


	8. Chapter 8

Reid and Caleb watched as Lecia and Tyler came stumbling back to Spencer, carrying shopping bags and laughing. But they weren't the only ones that noticed. Aaron was so livid he barely noticed the freshman that he had pushed aside.

"Lecia you had better not tell any of the guys about that."

"About Wyatt, I mean Wynonna."

"Yes that. Oh god there they are, please I am begging you."

Lecia was laughing so hard she dropped her bags.

"Did you two skip class?" Caleb asked sternly.

"Uh um. Yes I did."

"Tyler only skipped for me." Lecia said defiantly standing between Caleb and Tyler, hands on her hips.

"No I wanted to." Tyler said staring straight at Caleb in the eyes. Subconsciously Tyler had put his arm protectively around Lecia.

Surprising everyone Caleb broke out into a smile. "Congrats your first time skipping."

"Oh my god, I was ready to kill you if you even dared criticized Tyler." Lecia said fuming slightly.

Caleb and Tyler laughed. Reid whom had been watching the whole time, leaned on Tyler and peered at Lecia. "Now if only I could get a girl to devote herself to me like that." Reid said somewhat leering at Lecia.

"One would if you would stick to her and her only." Lecia said dryly.

"Oh really, now what would you think about Aar-" Reid was elbowed hard by Tyler.

But Lecia turned sharply. "Did you just say Aaron?"

Caleb and Tyler both glared at him.

"No of course not I meant to say April, oh my god she's like the queen of who-" Tyler elbowed Reid again.

"Well the two things I can't stand is abuse or cheating. " Lecia said rather passionately.

Aaron heard what Reid said. It made him stop in his tracks. He had watched the whole interaction, a part of him was grateful for Tyler but not that much. After hearing the last part, he couldn't face Lecia yet. So he took the coward's way out. He turned around and walked away.

Tyler saw a blonde figure walk back to the campus. He knew right who it had to be. Aaron doing his walk of shame. Tyler wanted to feel satisfaction but he didn't. After spending the afternoon with Lecia, yes he was undeniably attracted to her but now he felt this need to protect her from everything and that included heartbreak.

!

Tyler and Aaron stared each other down.

"What you finally stopped stalking my girlfriend?" Aaron said spitting out all the words.

Tyler didn't follow bait. "I saw you Aaron, I saw you walk away after you heard her talking about fidelity."

"You going to tell her and try to steal her away. Cause you know that won't happen, even if she breaks up with me, she won't go to you after you tried to cover it all up."

"I'm not telling her a thing. You will tell her or end it once and for all with Kira. And if you don't tell her she'll find out. The gossip is hard to ignore here at Spencer. Personally I think she'll hate you less if you tell her straight out. But I will warn you now, cause her to cry even one tear you will be black and blue, that I promise."

"Tyler, Aaron, can one of you give me a ride to the Marriot?" Lecia asked coming towards them, down the hall.

After Aaron and Tyler arguing about who would take her home for 10 minutes, Lecia rolled her eyes. She whistled loudly getting both boy's attention. "Aaron can you take me home? Tyler can you pick me up for school tomorrow?"

!

"Aaron I wish you and Tyler would get along."

"I can't get along with a faggot like him."

"Aaron Benjamin Abbott you had better take that back. I hate you using that word in the first place and Tyler is the furthest thing."

"I'm not taking it back because he is."

"Why is he Aaron? Why please tell me."

"Because he frickin doesn't know boundaries. Do you know how many people think that you and him are a couple? That old lady was just the first. Even Bryan doubted me."

"Well maybe they would stop thinking Tyler was my boyfriend if my actual boyfriend gave me the time and day like he did. I came to Ipswich to see you Aaron! And I can count on my one hand the amount of times I've spent having FUN with you. And I can count with both my hands how many times you acted like a jerk rather than my boyfriend. Maybe it's about time you started acting like my boyfriend and realize how lonely I am in a town that I know no one and you know everyone. Tyler saw this after knowing me for barely a fraction of the time you've known me. How come Aaron I haven't met your friends?! I've met all of Tyler's friends and classmates. You ever think that maybe this is why everyone thinks I'm dating Tyler, because he acts more like a caring boyfriend than you? My god Aaron, I love you but I don't know if you love me and if you do on what level? How can you not see that I'm so freakin lonely right now? I don't have Paige here with me, today is the anniversary of my mother's death, my father's in god knows what part of Africa. God I can't do this right now. I hate fighting with you but my god Aaron do you care an ounce for me anymore?" Lecia started crying.

Aaron was speechless.

"Goodnight Aaron." Lecia said grabbing her shopping bags and leaving Aaron's sports car.

!

"Hello."

"Ty are you at your dorm?" Lecia asked.

"No I'm at my house, a package arrived from Milan, wait Lece are you crying? Are you at the Marriott?"

"Ye-sss"

"I'm coming right now."

Tyler knew he was going a little too fast but he didn't care. Then he heard sirens in the background. _I can't deal with the police right now. _Tyler thought then did his last resort. Tyler's blue eyes swirled with black before going completely black. _Transport me to her right now._

Lecia saw the black Hummer come into view. This just made her cry more if possible. Aaron had drove off after dropping her, he hadn't even checked to watch her go into the building. Then here was Tyler a mere stranger prior to last Friday. Who could tell she was crying and rushed all the way to come get her. Why couldn't Aaron be even half like this?

Tyler stopped the car as he saw a huddled figure a little away from the hotel. It was shaking as if it was sobbing. Tyler knew it was Lecia. "Lecia are you ok?"

Lecia didn't answer but instead flung herself at Tyler who caught her with grace. Lecia's slight frame shook against Tyler's.

"It's ok I'm here."


	9. Chapter 9

Tyler woke up early that morning. He ran to the guest room. Lecia was still there, sleeping soundly in his swim shirt. That made him both groan and blush. He checked the clock, it was 4:32. He had 28 minutes to get to swim practice. God was he not looking forward to swim practice. Tyler took a quick shower and wrote a note explaining his absence if she woke up early.

!

Aaron was joking around with Bryan and Chris in the after swim practice. They were making fun of the freshman whom had never swam in his whole life yet was trying out for the boys swim team. Aaron had not seen a fist coming his way but neither had anyone else. From the force of the punch, Aaron had fallen into the pool. He spluttered up to see Tyler Simms. Whom had a glare fixed at him. "Abbott I promised you that if you caused a tear to fall from her eyes, you would be black and blue. A promise means a lot to me unlike you." Then Tyler walked to the boys lockeroom without a word.

"Did Tyler just?" Pogue asked barely believing his eyes.

"Whoa that new chick turned Baby boy into a man!" Reid proclaimed.

Caleb and Pogue ignored his innuendo.

"I'm going to talk to Tyler, keep the others occupied." Caleb said.

"What the hell were you thinking Ty?"

"Caleb can I ask a question?"

"If it's not stupid."

"How much do you like Sarah?" Caleb was a bit surprised.

"A lot."

"Well what if when you first met her, she had a boyfriend. What if the boyfriend was a absolute cheating bastard. One that caused her loneliness and pain. One that would leave her when he knew she emotionally needed him. One that would leave a her crying in the middle of the parking lot."

"I'd beat the shit out of the bastard."

From the steaming shower Tyler's baby blues met Caleb's dark orbs. "Exactly."

!

Lecia woke up to the wonderful aroma of pancakes. "That smells so good." Lecia said coming down the stairs.

"Well let's hope it taste as good as it smells." Tyler said coming from one of the rooms. His hair was unbelievably curly.

Lecia could tell that he had showered already.

Tyler noticed Lecia looking at his hair. He started to try to rub it down. "No stop. I like it like that." Lecia said at the bottom of his stairs. She stood straight underneath the chandelier. Standing in only his swim shirt that went a little past her mid thigh with a pair of his old sweats he couldn't remember a time she had been more beautiful to him.

It was 7:15 and the two finished breakfast.

"Oh my god Tyler what aren't you good at?" Lecia moaned after eating all 3 pancakes on her plate.

"Well you have heard my singing."

"Oh yeah." Lecia winced.

"Hey I'm not that bad. I blame it on an inherited deaf ear. If you think I'm bad you should hear my dad when he showers in the mornings. Reid and I used to sit outside the master bathroom and poke fun at my father's singing. Granted we stopped when we turned 10."

Lecia laughed.

"Oh before I forget, this arrived for you from Milan." Tylet said handing Lecia a pretty big box. "Um I thought I was going to get my wallet back." It was Tyler's turn to laugh. "My dad told me my mom went a little overboard. She's always wanted a daughter to buy clothes for, and well, she just went overboard."

Lecia got the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It said hand stitched in Milan. The brand was unknown but the material was exquisite. She also got two cardigans. One was brown, a very rich shade of brown, the other was a sheer rose pink. She got a pair of denim shorts from H&M which she loved but found quite odd in the mix.

There was an off the shoulder top from Interpol that had an array of purples. It went perfect with the shorts. The next things made Lecia blush profusely as did Tyler. Mrs. Simms had bought Lecia the Milan version of Victoria Secret's teddies and underwear. There was a total of 5. The first was a nice set of turquoise bra and underwear set that had adjustable straps. The second was a nightgown that was white and would probably not go past her thigh if she tried it on. The third was a red sheer teddy. Enough said. Fourth and fifth was a pair of pink and black push up bras that was held together by a ribbon of the opposite color. They also had matching underwear that had a single bow tied. Lecia had pulled the string on one of the underwear. It fell apart in her hands. But she got her license back.

Lecia wore the denim shorts and shirt, and opted for the turquoise set. She would've gone to the Marriott but they were almost late to school already. Tyler gave Lecia a look over then blushed thinking about the other things his mom had bought her.

"Uh um would you like to drive, I mean you finally got your uh license and all." Tyler said adjusting his collar. Lecia nodded in delight. "Really?"

Tyler nodded again, tugging on his tie. Reid practically stole his car all the time anyway.

Lecia smiled before taking Tyler's hand off his tie and fixing it.

Walking into Mr. Rewt's class Lecia automatically looked for Aaron. There he was with… Was that a black eye forming on Aaron's face?


	10. Chapter 10

Tyler felt sick. When he had punched Aaron he hadn't meant to get Lecia to find favor with him so fast. Now with every fiber of his being he regretted ever punching Aaron. Well not EVERY fiber.

"Poor Baby boy." Reid said putting an arm around Tyler's shoulders.

"Reid." Tyler said rolling his eyes.

"It's ok I found a girl that's perfect for you now that I know your type. She's like Lecia but sultrier you know."

"That's sick Reid." Pogue said coming up behind them.

"If you are talking about Lisa Emin, forget about it." Caleb added.

'How'd you?"

"She has brown hair, brown eyes, oozes innocence and had plastic surgery when she turned 16 to go from an A to a D." Caleb said dryly.

"Well oh fearless leader you have any one in mind?"

"Nope. But Lisa's known for liking it … rough." Tyler looked dumbfounded then turned to Reid.

"Hell no!"

"Well now what do I tell Lisa, she was actually anticipating it."

!

Aaron felt relief wash over him. It was finally Friday. The week had been stressful, but he had managed it that neither Kira nor Lecia ever met. Though unfortunately he had to thank Simms for it. Tyler Simms had hogged Lecia for much of the time along with his buddies and their girlfriends. And they didn't hang around with Kira if they could help it. It was like as if they all ganged up together to help Simms protect her from him. A huge part of Aaron hated Simms for this. Making him out as the bad guy but a small part was grateful that Lecia still didn't know the truth.

"You're really hyper today pippy." Pogue said grimacing.

Lecia stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm so happy because Paige said she's coming Sunday. You do not know how excited I am. I haven't seen my best friend in 7 months. You would be the same if you had been separated from your brothers for 7 months even Reid, well maybe."

"Hey!" Reid interjected. The table laughed.

"Yes well Lecia are you going to our meet tomorrow?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know, I don't want to intrude on you guys and Aaron hasn't asked."

"Oh my gosh you have to come. It can be some quality girl time." Kate said.

Lecia looked at Tyler.

"You should it'll be fun I promise." Tyler said giving her a boyish grin.

Lecia smiled back. "Ok then."

They all said their goodbyes to Lecia as Aaron came around. Even Tyler though very reluctantly. "Hey babe you ready?"

"Yep." Lecia said taking Aaron's arm.

"My friends can't wait to meet you."

"Me too."

!

Tyler stared at his black and white portrait. He looked beside him, there was three different size brushes and a tray of paint. He thanked Ms. Trinki silently. She knew he was going to come back to back, to finish it.

!

Lecia was bored out of her mind. After hanging out with Tyler and his friends then going to meet Aaron's was probably not the best idea. Maybe if she had just met Aaron's group today she wouldn't feel as if her IQ had dropped. Lecia wished now that she had never told Aaron she wanted to meet his friends.

!

Tyler stared at the portrait. For the first time in a long time he actually felt as if his finished art was okay, no it was better than ok, it was absolutely breathtaking.

!

Lecia walked to Tyler's room. She knocked a couple of times, there was no answer. "Ty?" Then she heard panting and groaning. Lecia's eyes widened as she stepped away from the door eyes closed. Lecia's heart pounded. It hurt her for some reason to think that this was Tyler. But why would it, Tyler was just a friend?

"Lecia."

Lecia opened one eye. Standing in front of her was Reid Garwin covered by only a white sheet."Hi." Lecia squeaked a little.

"He's in Ms. Trinki's room." Reid said before shutting the door.

!

Tyler jumped when he heard the door open.

"Ty?" Lecia said coming in.

"Lecia what are you doing here?" Tyler asked standing in front of the painting.

"I just wanted to talk, wait Ty did you finish the painting?"

Tyler's eyes widened. "Sorta."

"Can I see it?"

"Uh um it's not that good."

"I still want to see." Tyler moved aside very slowly.

"Oh my gosh Ty it's gorgeous. Is that really what you see?" Lecia said in awe looking up at Tyler's face.

Tyler looked down at her. "Yes." Then before either realized what was happening, Tyler had leaned down and closed the gap.


	11. Chapter 11

Lecia looked around the crowded pool deck. She didn't recognize anyone. Lecia turned in all directions. Then she saw familiar unruly ebony locks. Lecia couldn't help the blush that appeared on her cheeks.

Tyler stood like a rock, just standing there and looking at Lecia, her cheeks flaming red. Tyler wanted to go up to her but…

She contemplated going up to Tyler. After last night Lecia was confused, what was their relationship now? Tyler had kissed her with… love and tenderness, as corny as that sounded. She couldn't recall Aaron ever kissing her half as wonderful as that. She never realized it till now but most of his kisses were so possessive, as if he wanted everyone to know who she belonged to. With Tyler it was slow and sweet. Except unlike Aaron he ran away before she could say anything. But a part of her was relieved. She didn't have to face it yet. Oh god how was she going to tell Aaron?

"Pogue can you show Lecia to where the girls are?" Tyler asked.

Pogue gave him a weird look. "Why don't you do it?"

"I can't."

Pogue gave him a bewildered look. "Ok all you have to do is go up to her and point."

Tyler rolled his eyes and gave him a punch on the arm. "I know that. I mean-"

"He kissed Lecia then ran away and now can't face her." Reid said coming behind them.

Pogue's eyes widened while Tyler looked around for signs of Aaron.

Caleb came around just in time to hear Reid's squeal. "You what?"

"Lecia there you are." Kate said coming up behind her.

Lecia gave out a huge sigh of relief."Hey."

"Come on Sarah's over here." Kate said before taking Lecia's hand.

!

Aaron looked around the stands. He spotted a couple of his friends not on the swim team. And Kira, who caught his glance and gave a wink then blew a kiss at him. He quickly by passed her not responding back as he normally would. Then he saw her, Lecia stood in the reserved section for the family and friends of the Sons of Ipswich. He didn't know quite how to react but he knew that he didn't like it one bit.

!

Kira followed Aaron's gaze. He was looking at the section that had been reserved for the past few years for the Sons. But looking closer he wasn't looking at the stuffy parents and family friends. Aaron had his eyes on the three girls. Two she recognized to be girlfriends of Caleb and Pogue, the third was not familiar. "Sasha who's the brunette over there."

"I uh um, she's." The girl standing beside Kira stammered.

"Yes?"

"She's..."

"Hello she's Tyler Simms girlfriend. I saw the two smooching last night in the art room." A different girl responded in front of Kira.

"When did shy boy get a girlfriend?" Kira asked.

"I don't know. But you would think he'd have better taste no?" Sasha added a bit relieved.

"I don't know she's cute and wholesome, in your untouchable girl next door. She's almost perfect for Tyler Simms."

"Eww." Kira said ignoring the girl. "What a freak."

Sasha grimaced. "Uh yeah."

!

"Guys we have to go to the locker rooms, coach wants to give a speech." Pogue said ushering his brothers.

!

"How long is this meet?"

"3 hours." Sarah answered.

"And 2 ½ out of these 3 hours is full of hot guys in Speedos." Kate added wiggling her eyebrows at Lecia, who just laughed.

All the boys came out of the locker room and the crowd went wild, literally. Then it was time for all the boys to warm up. When all of them started to take off their shirts the girls and even a few boys cheered LOUDLY. The noise could rival a Nascar stadium.

Kate sighed. "I'm in heaven."

Lecia was looking at Aaron and him only. But her gaze tended to drift toward Tyler who stood right behind Aaron, stretching with his brothers.

"Aaron your girlfriend's looking over here. She's totally checking you out." Bryan said.

Aaron whipped his head to face her. Lecia was looking at him with a slight blush on her cheeks. Aaron smirked and gave a wave. Then frowned when she didn't respond.

"Lece Aaron's waving at you." Sarah whispered. Lecia turned to look at her. Sarah nodded her head toward Aaron looking grim but pleased if that was possible.

"Oh." Lecia said her eyes wide in shock and embarassment.

!

Aaron watched as Lecia turned to talk to Sarah. Then she turned back to him with a guilty look and waved back. Aaron was confused by the look when it clicked. His girlfriend hadn't been looking at him. Aaron turned to look to his right then left. He doubted she had been looking at them. Aaron smiled, she probably was zoning out. After all this was a first time she had ever been to a meet like this.

"Hey Baby boy I'm still sure Lisa would still like to give it try."

"Reid no!" Tyler groaned.

Aaron turned around to find the younger two sons right behind him.

"Hey look there's Lecia, she and the girls are obviously connecting."

Tyler looked past Aaron. He quickly looked away and blushed.

Aaron froze on the spot. The blush Tyler had was almost identical to the one Lecia previously had. Aaron looked back at Lecia. She was looking in his direction but not at him, with a sad smile on. _What the hell happened between those two? _Aaron thought.

!

Lecia closed her eyes sadly as Tyler looked away. It pained her more than she thought was remotely possible. Then her vision became a little blurry as her eyes misted.

All the Sons watched the three girls. "You moron." Pogue muttered as he smacked Tyler.

"Seriously." Reid added also hitting Tyler upside the head. Tyler didn't or more like couldn't say anything. He just gulped as he saw a tear roll down Lecia's face.

Caleb saw his phone vibrating. He checked it and found it was from his girlfriend. "Hey come with me." Caleb said as he walked by.

"Yo Nazi." Reid said as he sat down on the locker bench. Caleb just rolled his eyes. "Ok look you two are going to help me distract Aaron. Tyler you are going to the concession stand the one that is always empty. There's someone you need to talk to whether you want to or not."


	12. Chapter 12

Lecia walked back to the bleachers dazed. She'd been absolutely nervous about talking to Tyler after last night's debacle. So she'd prepared herself for as many scenarios as she could but she hadn't been prepared for had just happened.

_"Um I'll go first before I lose my nerve."__Tyler took a deep breath. "Lecia I really love being around you. I love that when you laugh, it's contagious and makes me laugh. You make me do some of the oddest things but I don't mind them at all in fact with you I've had the most carefree fun I've ever had possibly in my whole life. Your eyes light up when you get an idea and they are as bright as a supernova when you think of some of the quirkiest things I've ever heard. I love how comfortable you are with my friends. With you I don't worry about my future I just enjoy the present."_

_Then Tyler took another deep breathe. "What I am trying to say is that I think I'm in love with you. I know it's been barely a week but I don't know. And I know you have Aaron, but I will wait for you, even if it's forever. But please stay my friend forever and always."_

Lecia closed her eyes. Was it possible to love one guy but yet feel this uncontrollable connection to another? Aaron and Tyler. She'd never thought she would ever be in this kind of position. To choose between two. But Tyler had said he would be her friend no matter what. But what if she wanted more too? Then there was her boyfriend of many years Aaron. Gods this was one horrible triangle.

Tyler came back to the pool deck positively glowing.

Reid gave a wolfish grin. "Did you get any action?"

Pogue hit him on the head.

Tyler shook his head at them. "No but she said that she said that she wishes she had met me first. But Aaron." Tyler shrugged

. Pogue and Reid shared a look as if asking each other "What the heck?"

"And you are happy because?" Caleb asked just as confused expecting something different.

"She likes me, it's not unrequited!" Tyler said smiling much too bright.

"You've got to be kidding." Reid muttered.

!

All the girls cheered loudly for the boys swim team. Reid relished in all the attention and always made sure to take his time getting out the water. Lecia and the two laughed their butts off at his antics. However it would get awkward at times when both Tyler and Aaron raced against each other since they would both wave at Lecia beforehand.

When the meet was over Kate and Sarah dragged Lecia away to get dressed for the party before she knew it or was able to talk to either boy.

!

Aaron checked his cell phone as he put his shirt back on. Sitting down on the bench he smiled as he saw a message from Lecia. But it disappeared as he read what it said.

**I love you. If you love me please say it. Say it out loud for me to hear.**

Tyler came out of the loud showers where the boys were yelling and hollering in their victory and yelling profanity about their creamed competition.

Reid and surprisingly Caleb were among the loudest though their fearless leader didn't exactly join in some of the crude sayings.

He came in just in time to hear Aaron whispering furiously to Bryan and Austin. "I bet you it's that damn Simms that got it into her head. Or maybe one of those dumb girlfriends of them. Yeah so maybe I've never said out loud that I love her but it doesn't mean anything it's not the words that counts, it's the actions right?"

"Yeah, right." Austin answered though it sounded as if he was unsure.

Tyler halted taking in the information that he had come upon.


	13. Chapter 13

Lecia tried to pull the dress down a little more. But no avail. It just rose up again. Lecia looked at herself in the mirror or actually more like looked at Sarah and Kate's creation. A creation that took two long excruciating hours. Her hair had been tweezed into perfect curls that were only seen on the red carpet. Curls that looked like as if they took only a few minutes, but rather it took a whole hour. Then her dress was a shimmery dark purple mini dress and she truly meant it when she said mini.

At least the makeup was at a minimum. Lecia smiled slightly at her reflection. She wondered if Tyler would recognize her. Lecia grimaced. She should've thought of Aaron but it seemed that the longer she was around Tyler, a happy memory of Aaron became fuzzy. Or blurred. Like as if it never really was what it was.

!

Tyler and Caleb weaved around the crowd while smiling at everyone that came to congratulate them. They were both headed to Reid and Pogue who were near the drink stand.

"Have you guys seen the girls yet?" Caleb asked looking around.

"Nope." Reid said also looking around but not for the same reason. "Ahh I see her. Buh bye fellas." Then Reid left them.

The boys watched to see who his latest conquest was. He was approaching a petite brunette that Tyler thought from a far distance looked disturbingly much like Lecia.

"Who's that? I don't think I've ever met her." Tyler asked.

Pogue coughed beside him. "I believe that's Lisa."

"Lisa who's tha…never mind." Tyler stopped himself.

"Yeah that's Lisa." Caleb laughed but stopped suddenly. Pogue and Tyler looked at their leader. He was staring straight ahead. They both followed his gaze.

Kate waved at her boyfriend and their friends as her and Sarah made their way.

"Hello boys." Sarah said before winding her arms around Caleb and giving him a peck. Kate did the same to Pogue.

Tyler coughed a little uncomfortably.

Sarah turned to him. "Now don't we have a surprise for you." Her and Kate shared a smile then looked to the entrance of the house.

Lecia sat in the car for a few minutes not really wanting to get out. Then she walked the back way around hoping to find someone that would lend her a trench coat or even change clothes with her. The dress that Kate had picked out was beyond gorgeous but also beyond short. It didn't even fall mid thigh. Even her shortest daisy dukes were longer and that was saying a lot. She thanked god though that it was a warm night. As she passed a tree she saw a couple making out. Lecia tried to pass them discreetly but then she heard a moan.

"Aaaarrooon. Have I ever told you that you're an amazing kisser?"

"Yes babe." A voice answered that Lecia distinctively knew.

Lecia stopped in her tracks.

A minute passed. "Where is that darn girl? If she's trying to get someone to change outfits with her I swear I will strangle that girl." Kate said.

"Oh my gosh. Where the heck is she?" Sarah muttered before marching to the door.

Everyone followed in tow.

"Oh my god where is she?" Sarah asked worried. Tyler fumbled getting out his cell phone and quickly called her cell.

_"Oo he's the latest thing to go with all my clothing. I scoped him up right from the store as they opened."_ Lecia's phone rang.

The two people making out on the tree shot their heads up.

"Lecia?"

Tyler ran to where he thought he heard Lecia's ring tone. The two sons and their girlfriend's looked at each other then ran after Tyler.

It didn't take Tyler even a minute to get to where Lecia stood frozen, her cell phone still ringing. "Lecia are you..." Tyler didn't finish as Lecia's face turned toward him. For the second time that week his heart wrenched as he saw Lecia's struggling smile. Her eyes were also beginning to show signs of tearing up. Tyler looked ahead sensing a set of glaring eyes on him. There was a full moon in the sky, illuminating the night. He could clearly make out the couple that was leaning on the tree. Aaron and Kira. It was that moment that Lecia's cell phone stopped ringing.

The others stopped in their tracks seeing the four people not too far from them.

It was a few seconds later that Tyler felt Lecia lean on him.

And Kira deciding to put her word in there. "The sons and their stupid girlfriends again. My god don't you people get tired of finding a reason to fight with my Aaron? Honey nice dress but hasn't anyone ever told you that you look like a high class hook-" Aaron put his hand over Kira's mouth before she could finish her sentence wishing that he could've done it sooner, much sooner.

"Lecia it's not what it looks like." Aaron pleaded pulling away from Kira.

"You liar. I knew something was wrong. But I stayed stupidly naïve. I thought I loved you Aaron. But you, my god. This is the reason why you didn't want me here this long or talk about your life here. Because when I thought you loved me and could handle a long distance relationship, you were shacking up with a girl here which you probably thought I would never find out right?"

"That's not-."

"Liar, tell me the truth just this once." Lecia cried her whole body shaking. Her knees went weak on her and she almost fell if it weren't for Tyler.

Aaron watched this all happen with a sinking heart. His voice was caught in his throat.

Reid and the rest of the party had stopped the noise and were all gathered at the right wing window. The curtains had been pulled aside so that they could see everything happening.

Tyler scooped her up into his arms. Lecia turned to stare at him.

"You knew didn't you. This whole time." Lecia whispered but because of the silent of the night, oddly enough even the party was silent.

Everyone heard her.

Tyler gave her a sad smile before answering. "Yes." Then Lecia bursted into sobs, they were not loud but affected everyone that could hear. "Please get me away from here Ty. Please anywhere I don't care."

"Dang it I can't hear a stupid thing." Reid cursed as he and everyone inside and outside the house watched Tyler carry a crying Lecia away. Like a Prince Charming.


	14. Chapter 14

Lecia woke up early. The sun was shining through the windows. It bathed her in its warmth which felt wonderful against her bare skin. She turned to her side and almost jumped as she saw a familiar face sleeping beside her on top of the covers.

Still sleeping soundly beside her was Tyler Simms. His hair was unruly as ever and she hadn't ever thought a boy of 17 could be considered adorable but she was wrong because Tyler Simms asleep was just about the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

A stray strand of hair was falling over his right eye.

As she brushed the strand to the side, Tyler's baby blues opened wide.

"Hey." Tyler softly whispered.

"Hi." Lecia smiled at him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to sleep here last-"

"It's fine Tyler, I sorta recall asking you to stay with me."

"A little." Tyler said as he gave an impish grin.

"Ty what's your favorite movie of all time?" Tyler eyebrows furrowed. "I guess it would have to be Harry Potter but you cannot tell Reid, he would go ballistic." He said earnestly causing her to laugh.

"I still don't know why when I mention Harry Potter he always says. "Fuck Harry Potter." It's really odd, I love those books and the movies. It's so cool to imagine that magic really does exist."

Tyler stared solemnly at her.

"Something wrong?"

"No. Not at all. So what's your favorite movie?"

"You cannot laugh."

"I won't."

"I love Enchanted."

Tyler gave her dead panned look. "Don't look at me like that. I loved that movie. Me and Paige went to see it 5 times in the theatre. It's our movie. Plus Edward Marsden and McDreamy."

Tyler made a face. "Why does every girl like McDreamy when they rarely eat at McDonald's you would think they would have an aversion to him?"

"So what's your favorite song?" Tyler asked stretching his arms across the pillow.

Lecia laid on his right arm facing the ceiling. "It has to be Eye of the Tiger."

"Wait you mean Rocky eye of the tiger?"

"Is there another?"

"No. But I just find that hysterical." Tyler laughed.

"What bout you?"

"Definitely has to be 100 years."

"Oh my gosh the between 10 and 20?"

"Yes."

"Ty you could be my soul mate."

Lecia's stomach growled interrupting their conversation. Tyler started laughing so hard he nearly fell off the bed. "Honestly Tyler what am I going to do with you?"

"How about you tell me to cook breakfast?"

"Oo yes and could I borrow a shirt or something? This dress is a little uncomfortable."

!

Tyler was cooking eggs and bacon when the doorbell rang. Tyler looked at the half cooked breakfast. He ran to the intercom. "In a couple of minutes." But just as he finished the sentence, the door opened.

"Hey baby boy. I brought two other people. One is the Ass and the other has mighty fine-"

"If you finish that sentence I will kick you where you admire about yourself so much." A distinctly female voice yelled.

"Look who's talking." Aaron said the same time.

Tyler ran to the front parlor. Standing there was Reid, a girl he had no clue was, and the last person he wanted to see Aaron.

"Reid honestly did you have to?"

"Of course damn Abott wouldn't stop knocking on my door."

"Wait the hell, it was this banshee over here."

"Mature Abbott. I'm already pissed at you way to make it bett- Wait are you Tyler Simms?"

Tyler blinked. "Yes."

"OMFG, you are as good looking as Lecia described."

"Pardon?" Aaron yelled.

"Oh shut it you tramp. I am still pissed that you didn't even know where my best friend is when you are her so called boyfriend and here you take me to another's guys house."

"Paige?"

Everybody looked up. Standing on the stairs was Lecia only wearing Tyler's shirt. Then before anyone knew it she had ran down the stairs. "Eek." Both girls yelled hugging each other fiercely.

"Oh my gosh how are you."

"I've been good. But you've been making me worried. I checked my phone and found a message that said. Paige where are you? Please answer I need to talk to you. Oh gosh Aaron… then you busted into sobs on the phone. You do not know how freaked out I became."

"I'm sorry I sort of had a break down."

Paige sighed. "That's ok as long as you're fine so tell me what happened."

Lecia smiled but was silent. "I found Aaron…" Lecia paused not sure how to finish.

Aaron found himself holding his breath. He didn't know what to do. He had really messed up and he knew it too, along with every other class mate of his that watched everything through the glass windows.

"Let me guess the rodent was cheating on you?"

All four persons stared at Paige in shock.

"Paige how'd you-" "Easy I dated a guys like him in 9th grade. And I found him making out in the car with the one girl I absolutely loathed at one of the school ran movie drive ins." She shrugged.

"You mean Dean?"

"I think so. You know all my exes' faces blur once it's over." Lecia felt the laughter bubbling up. "What's that burnt smell?" Lecia asked.

"The eggs!" Tyler yelled as he ran back to the kitchen.

Lecia followed him.

"What are you still doing here?" Paige asked as she turned around.

"I'm not leaving until I talk to Lecia." Aaron said staring Paige down.

"NO. Try again tomorrow, when I might not want to shove you down the Himalayas." Then before anyone knew it, Paige had walked Aaron all the way out the door.

"Buh bye." Paige said about to slam the door.

"Damn it Paige I have to talk to her. I know you are pissed but I have to talk to her."

"I hate you."

"You've always hated me."

"And for good reason." She said closing the door on him.

!

Lecia and Tyler looked at the disgusting sink where they had disposed of the burnt eggs and bacon.

"That looks really nasty." Lecia said.

"Yeah, well there goes our breakfast." Tyler grimaced.

"I guess so."

"Ok people enough of the paying homage to the eggs and bacon. Let's go to Sal's for breakfast, it's baby boy's treat since he burnt the food." Reid said.

"Wait a minute, who invited you?" Tyler asked.

"No one, he had to tag along when we knocked on his door." Paige said coming into the kitchen area.

"Yeah that's Reid alright."

"Really." Paige said shuddering. "Here I never really introduced myself, I'm Paige Watson."

"Tyler Simms."

"Has anyone ever told you, it's criminal for a guy to be as pretty as you?"

!

Tyler and Reid sat in the front while the girls sat in the back of the hummer. But the boys might as well have not been there. The girls were talking and chatting away as if they were the only two people there. Tyler checked the rear view mirror constantly. Something inside of him felt as if it was glowing as he saw Lecia smile brightly and talk animated with her friend. He'd only seen her this care free once before when they were singing in his car with the windows down.


	15. Chapter 15

Tyler could barely concentrate in class. Every time the door opened, he would look up to check if it was Lecia but it never was.

"Baby Boy stop fidgeting so much. The teacher's starting to stare." Pogue whisphered.

"Sorry." Tyler replied apologetically but he didn't stop.

!

"So it's over between you and A-hole." Paige stated.

"Well yes. I think. I mean I haven't said it but I he has to know it's over."

"I don't know he's not exactly the brightest bulb, meanwhile Tyler seems so, not to mention is drop dead gorgeous."

"Paige it's way too soon, I haven't even told Aaron it's over."

"Who said I was talking about you?"

"Paige!"

"Just kidding. But you know he sounds perfect from what I hear. And the way he looks at you. I'd give all my shoes for a guy like him to look at me like as if I was the only girl in the room. Unlike that blonde. Eww I swear he checked out and hit on just about any girl that was walking on two legs and was between the ages 13-30."

"Yeah that's Reid for you." Leica said laughing.

"Why does everyone say that?"

_"He's my latest accessory."_

Lecia quickly ran to where her cell phone was charging.

"Hello?"

"It's Rodney Miss Jones."

"Hi, Rodney."

"Your father is being sent to the hospital. An angry former employee shot him."

"What, where are you?"

"We'll be ok, I just wanted to tell you that your father may not come. Please do not worry."

"No, I'll get a flight there as soon as I can." Lecia stuttered.

"What's wrong Lece?" Paige asked concerned. Lecia was silent. "Lece."

She looked up at Paige void of all emotions. "Dad got shot by an angry former employee."

"Oh my god."

Lecia and Paige quickly stuffed all the things in their bags, and checked out by phone.

!

Tyler felt a vibration from his cell phone. He looked to see who it was. Disregarding all rules he quickly answered his phone. "Lecia."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry to call in the middle of school, but I have to tell you. I'm headed back to London, my plane's going to depart in 5minutes."

"Wait 5 minutes, what's wrong?"

"My dad got shot."

"What?!"

"I'm not sure I'll be back any time soon but before I go, I wanted to tell you."

_"Please turn off all eclectronic devices, all seats in an up right positon.."_

"Ty, I think I love you…"

_"Miss please turn off your cell phone."_

"Bye Tyler."

"Wait Lecia, I love you too." But the cell phone had already hung up. "Damn it." Tyler cursed.

Everybody in math stared opened mouth at the youngest son. Even the teacher who didn't really know what to do. Pogue stared at Tyler in disbelief as did Reid and Caleb. Aaron who heard the whole thing too, felt numb to the bone.

!

Paige stared at her best friend in shock. "Did you really just say that or was I dreaming?"

"I had to before I left."

"You're coming back aren't you?"

"I don't know Paige." Lecia said staring out the window as their plane started to move.

"Lecia Jones, you cannot throw away something as good as Tyler Simms away."

"It's not our time yet."


	16. Chapter 16

Three months had passed since Tyler had seen Lecia in person. He missed seeing her eyes twinkle as she laughed and the way that she would focus on him only, as if he was the only person in the world. Her eyes didn't wonder or ever get a dazed look. She would listen to him enraptured but she would add a joke here or there, that always made him laugh. Sure she still did that when they would talk on the phone but it wasn't the same. He wanted to see her eyes widen and for her to throw her head back and laugh. See her lush locks shine in the sun.

"Ty honey, you have to eat your dinner." Tyler looked up in surprise forgetting for a moment where he was.

"Oh. I'm ok Mom. I'm not that hungry. I'm going to drive back to the dorms." He said pushing the plate away. He gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. "Tell dad hi when he comes home. Love you." Tyler said smiling as he got his school blazer back on.

Mrs. Simms watched her son to the door, then stop underneath the chandelier and gaze up at the grand staircase as if he was waiting for something or someone…

"Oh Ty." She said sadly as her son walked through the doors.

_"He's my latest acces-"_ Lecia raced to her cell phone. She quickly answered it.

"Ty?" She asked almost breathlessly.

The other end was silent for a few seconds. "No it's Aaron."

"Oh hello Aaron. Um did you need something?"

"Lece I…"

"Wait a second please Aaron, there's an incoming call." Lecia said not really giving him time to answer. She felt bad and wasn't mad at him anymore but she hadn't exactly forgiven him either. "Hello?"

" Lecia" Tyler whispered through his car speaker somewhat relieved.

"Ty is that you?" Lecia asked hopefully.

"Yeah, how's your dad?"

"He's better. He's gained back 4 of the 15 pounds that he had lost. He's been bribing the doctor to let him out of the hospital but thank goodness our doctor isn't easily swayed. It might be another week or so before he can be released. How are you? What are you up to?"

"I'm good. Just headed back to Spencer. You?"

"I'm ok. Paige's been trying to drag me to this pub tonight but I've been avoiding her like a plague. I really miss you. London seems dull without you and the rest." Lecia said resting her head against the window.

"Everybody here misses you. Especially Reid, though he wouldn't admit it. I think he likes you bashing his playboy ways. Odd thing is that he hasn't dated or should I say been with any other girls since you've left."

Aaron had waited for a few minutes but Lecia hadn't come back. Not that he could really blame her. With a sad sigh he go off the phone.

"He might miss me but for him to stop… you know. I don't think it's because of me or at least I hope not."

Tyler laughed. "I hope not too. But I have a feeling he's transfixed with your best friend."

"Paige? Really?"

"Yep. He keeps asking me to get her phone number from you."

"Poor guy, she's already dating someone and she likes him A LOT. But she does have a bad habit of not making it last long."

"Sounds a lot like Reid."

"Yeah doesn't it." Lecia laughed. Tyler smiled enjoying the sound.

"I wish you were here."

"Me too." Lecia said wistfully.

"It's almost time for me to get dressed and get ready for school Ty."

"Oh what are you wearing?"

"Ty!" Lecia yelled. But she could only hear laughter in the back ground. "I still love you and p.s. I'm wearing my underwear and your swim shirt only." Lecia said huskily before hanging up.

Tyler stopped in the middle of the road in shock. Lecia's words echoed in his mind. He turned up the air conditioner in his car. He felt way too hot right now.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hi Tyler, so I heard you don't have a date to prom." Tyler closed his eyes and inwardly groaned. Another one. This had to be the 40th girl. Since this morning girls had been swarming him since there was only three days till prom. His teachers were starting to become really ticked at the girls and him.

"Kristy! Go to your 5th period now!" Ms. Trinki yelled.

"Uh yes m'am." The girl stuttered but left as quickly as she could.

Tyler let out a long breath. "Thank you." He said when his teacher approached.

"Yes well, I have some news to tell you."

Tyler turned sharply to face his teacher. "Should I be worried?"

"No, not at all. It's actually good news."

"Oh."

"I entered your portrait into the NAA(National Amateur Artist) competition and our inner school art competition. And you got 1st place in the school and 2nd place in the live portraits section! Your prize will get a free session of summer camp at Julliard School of the Arts and three thousand dollars of college tuition."

Tyelr stared at his teacher in shock. "Ms. Trinki which portrait did you turn in?"

"The one of Lecia Jones."

"And you are telling me this now?"

"Because after this period, the school's having an assembly to announce the winners of the art competition!"

Tyler closed his eyes. "This is a nightmare, only a dream only a dream. You're going to wake up soon." He muttered to himself.

"Teachers please escort your students to the auditorium for announcing the winners of the art completion." A voice over the intercom announced.

Many of the students in the art class that entered the competition were all chatting in delight, praising each other while secretly hoping it was going to be them that won. Tyler just groaned giving up hope that he would wake up soon and find out that this was all a dream. From the girls to this, not his day.

"I'm sorry Tyler. I know you don't like the spot light like this but I had to enter you in it. It would've been a crime if I hadn't."

Tyler almost felt dizzy at those words. It was like déjà vu all over again. Hadn't Lecia said something like that once before. It was only months ago but it felt like years since he'd last seen her.

"It's ok, I understand but please next time at least warn me further in time so I can prepare my friends. I can already see Reid cussing in surprise."

"You're a good boy Tyler. That girl is very lucky to have you. Come on let's go."

"So when am I going to get the painting back?"

"During the assembly."

"Wait they're showing it?"

"Of course, we have to show the students why you all won the awards."

Oh hell a fight just might be happening soon if Abbott was still harboring hate for him and for taking Lecia. What was he kidding there was already a guaranteed fight. Aaron Abbott had been trying to find an excuse to fight since Lecia left for London and now was a really good excuse; after all he had done the portrait while the two were still together. But maybe Aaron wouldn't figure that out… Hopefully. He didn't really want to fight Aaron today or any day actually.

!

Lecia checked her phone for the hundredth time.

"What's with the worried look?" Paige asked her friend.

"Tyler hasn't called or texted me yet. He normally texts to me between classes at least."

"He's probably fine."

"I don't know Paige, I'm still worried."

"Why don't you text one of his friends or their girlfriend's or something."

"I guess."

!

"And the winner of the best Solo ensemble is Marie Li." The Provost announced then a video of a girl playing the flute appeared behind him.

"Ugh someone shoot me in the head. This is awful. I would rather go to Math and that's really saying something." Reid complained.

"You know Lecia told me that her friend Paige is dating a person in the wooden section of their orchestra at their school." Tyler tipped.

"Oh, well I was thinking of picking up the recorder again."

Tyler coughed to hide his laugh. Pogue and Sarah beside them tried to also but didn't succeed making their significant others turn around to look at them questioningly.

"What's so funny?" Caleb asked.

"Reid's going to try the recorder again." Pogue answered.

"The instrument?" Kate asked.

"The instrument." Tyler confirmed.

"Why?" Caleb asked confused.

"Because Paige is apparently dating someone in the wooden section of their high school orchestra." Pogue said laughing.

Kate stifled a giggle. Caleb coughed like Tyler but ended up laughing too.

"Oh piss off." Reid remarked.

"And now our winner of best landscape… Flora Tracer." Two boys came walking in with a framed picture about the size of a medium sized rug.

"Oh damn that thing's huge. How'd she paint that whole thing?" Pogue exclaimed.

"Not sure but…" Caleb whistled only loud enough for them to hear.

"Last of all and my personal favorite, best portrait… TYLER SIMMS."

"Huh?" Reid yelled.

Everyone else in the auditorium also had the same reaction but the auditorium became silent as two boys carried out a silver framed portrait. When it was placed on the stand the camera overhead focused in on the painting.

It was the portrait of Lecia facing the right to the window, with her eyes closed and the sun highlighted her facial features and showed all the different colors of brown in her hair. It was so simple yet elegant. All in all it was simply breathtaking.

Reid whistled in amazement. "Damn I would do her if you people wouldn't kill me."

Everybody ignored him.

"My god Ty did you really?" Kate asked looking at it in amazement.

"Simms you asshole." Aaron thundered as he made his way to the Sons.

Tyler stood up as Aaron was stopped by Caleb.

"Who are you calling asshole Abbott? Because the only one I see is standing right in front of me." Reid retorted stepping up.

"Boys." The provost warned but no avail.


	18. The End

It was their prom and Tyler Simms could not say that he was really enjoying it at all. Girls were still surrounding him. Some were gushing about him winning the competition. Many were asking him to do one of them and so on. He was really close to a migraine at this point.

"Baby Boy you've got girls offering themselves to you left and right. And yet here you look like as if someone ran over your puppy." Reid said slinging an arm over his shoulder.

"If you want them take them." Tyler sighed.

"Well if you insist. Hey ladies who wants to dance with…" But he trailed off, staring at the entrance.

Maroon 5 blasted throughout the ballroom as everyone gaped at the two girls at the entrance of the door. One wore a baby pink strapless gown with a pair of pink crystal encrusted chandelier earings and no other jewelry. The other wore a strapless flowing white gown. The girl's brown hair had been curled and tweezed with white blossoms braided in. She looked like a Greek goddess to Tyler.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

"Lecia." Tyler whispered as he kept his eyes glued on the girl in the white as he made his way around his crowd of female admirers.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

Lecia sought the dance floor for a glimpse of Tyler but no avail. She couldn't see him anywhere.

"Lece isn't that him." Paige pointed out to the only moving figure in the ballroom.

_I don't mind spending every day  
out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

Tyler finally locked eyes with Lecia. She gave a breathtaking smile that knocked the breath out of him.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along(yeeah)  
My heart is full and my doors always open  
You come anytime you want(yeah!)_

Tyler made it across the dance floor as Lecia started to descend the steps, their eyes still fastened on one another.

_I don't mind spending every day  
out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide_  
_Alone in your car_  
_Know all of the things that make you who you are_  
_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_  
_Comes back and makes me catch her every time she falls(yeeahh)_

Lecia made it down a few steps and felt someone grab her hand. Looking back she saw it was Aaron. His face full of hurt, hope, and regret stared at her.

Tyler hurried his steps as he saw Aaron grab her hand. Abbott no longer had any right to do that.

_Tap on my window,  
Knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending every day_  
_out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

"Aaron please let go." Lecia pleaded softly.

Aaron Abbott stared at the beautiful person in front of him. He once had this girl and he'd never realized how much she truly meant to him until a Son had to steal her away. He knew he'd hurt in more ways than one, so with great reluctance he closed his eyes and let go…

_(Tried so hard to say goodbye)_

_I dont mind spending everyday ( Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)  
out on your corner in the pouring rain (Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)  
(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)_

Tyler and Lecia met with him on the bottom and her on the second step. They stared at eachother for what seemed minutes but was actually seconds before Lecia threw her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you so much Tyler!" She cried.

"Same here." He whispered in her ear as he buried his face into the crook of her neck still holding her fiercly to him. Neither noticed that they were the very center of attention.

"I love you." Tyler said as he stared straight at her caramel eyes.

"I lov-" Lecia never got to finish because Ty captured her lips into a passionate kiss like a deprived boy.

Hoots, cheers, and hollers resonated through the walls.

"I have something to tell you." Lecia said as her and Tyler ran out of breath form their kiss.

Tyler gave a worried look.

"After the shooting my dad decided on a change of pace and he… he wants to move here and let me go to Spencer for my senior year. Paige will transfer with me too so-" Tyler interrupted her again not that she minded at all. Lecia couldn't help it but she smiled in the middle of their kiss causing Tyler to stop in which he groaned but smiled too. Then he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Don't ever leave me please." He pleaded softly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She answered.

"Good." Tyler said as he twirled her around.

Lecia threw her head back laughing.


	19. Ch 1

It was another regular night at Nicky's in Ipswitch and every teenager that had a social life was there.

"Oh god, Jennifer just had to go off and get pregnant." Kira said disgusted. "And now I'm stuck having to room with a new transfer. I thought Spencer didn't accept transfers during the school year." She complained. "I was sooo looking forward to having my own room." She whispered, tracing her finger over Aaron's collar bone.

Aaron said nothing as he took a sip of his coke.

Kira frowned, since last year Aaron was so nonattentive to her when they were in public. She bit her lip knowing that he was still hooked up on her, his ex but she was still here…

"Is she at least hot?" Austin asked before preparing to take a shot.

Kira snorted. "I doubt it, I think she's an ugly geek, the Provost said something like she's a piano progeny."

"Prodigy, I think is the word you're looking for." A soft voice said as it passed. "Meadow Kendregan. I'll be the ugly geek." Meadow said smiling before leaving them.

Meadow sighed as she approached the bar. She could already tell that her time here was going to be wonderful, especially with a roommate like that. But she quickly brushed it aside, she really didn't care , she had way more important things to do. So how did one go round to getting a bad reputation around here?

!

"I spot fresh meat at 10 o'clock." Reid said leaning against the pool table.

Tyler and Pogue looked up from their game to where Reid was indicating. There sat a girl that none of them had seen before. She was just the right height at 5'5''. She had long dark hair with a typical plaid patterned hair band, but at the moment, her face was obscured. She wore a school girl skirt, a matching plaid pattern to her hair band and black button down. She wasn't quite sexy as she was cute. Yet she wore a pair of heels almost the color of sea foam, with a peacock feather at the front. It was an odd combination of sorts.

Meadow sighed again, she'd been doing that a lot lately. This was the hangout spot of the town but it was so desperately dull. She was not going to get the effect she wanted tonight. As she got off the stool and began to proceed to the exit, her phone rang. She quickly answered it.

"Hello deary."

"Hello, Mrs. Sinclair." She resisted the urge to sigh.

"Please call me Sylvia, we will be family soon. How's my daughter in law to be today?"

"I am-"

"Is that music I hear in the background dear?" Sylvia Sinclair asked cutting her off.

"Well it is a bar,"

"Oh dear, you are where? A bar, oh my heart, dear you mustn't be associating yourself with all those, those ruffians, you are a Marquis' daughter. You mustn't degrade yourself by being with those below us."

"My mother wasn't a ruffian,"

"May she rest in peace, of course she wasn't dear but we are of noble blood and we are much too-"

"Oh I'm so sorry, the reception is just… I can't hear, what did you say?" Meadow said before disconnecting. She just wanted to scream! The Sinclair's thought they were so above everybody but they were mere Barons, having bought the title and now wanting to buy the title Marquis by forcing her to marry their prig of a son! They were new blood and yet they were even snottier than half the old blood that she knew!

They were taking advantage of her father, who became a different man after her mother died. He was in debt to them from all his gambling he did in their casino's. And now they either wanted payment back or her hand in marriage. While they could pay off a hefty part of the debt, if they did so, they would have to sell the Margrave, which had been in their family for centuries. There was no way they could maintain it even a little if they paid back the whole debt. There was only one option according to her Grandmother whom, the Kendregan Margrave meant everything to. Now all she had to do was make herself as unappealing as she could while buying time for them to pay back her father's debts.

!

It was the next morning when Meadow finally woke at the sound of the door opening, just coming in through the door was her roommate, Kira Snyder. Meadow looked at the alarm clock she'd put on one of the numerous boxes she hadn't had time to unpack yet. Meadow said nothing as the haggard looking girl went to the other bed and just climbed in.

Meadow slipped out of her bed and picked up the uniform that she'd received yesterday. She took her towel and headed to the bathroom after picking up the blanket on the ground and putting them on her dead to the world roommate.

Meadow made a Winsor knot with her tie before bending down and putting her hair into a high pony tail. She tip toed back into her room and found that her roommate had the blanket over her head. Meadow dug as quietly as she could through her boxes to find her shoes. She slipped on the heels and tied the red ribbon shoes.

With nothing to do but partially jet lagged still, Meadow headed to the only coffee shop open at the time. When she got there, she ran into two girls. Both like her were already wearing their uniforms.

"Sorry, please go ahead of us." One of them said smiling sweetly.

"Um thanks." Meadow said.

Meadow ordered a vanilla cappuccino and a health bar. She sat at the table by the corner. After she'd settled in, the two girls from earlier came up to her.

"Are you new here?" The taller of the two asked.

Meadow nodded.

"Us too, well I mean we just started this year." The sweet one said. "Lecia Jones, and you'll come to love Spencer, I promise."

"Paige Watson, and even I'll admit this place grows on you, plus the guys here are not bad looking at all."

"Meadow Kendregan."

"That's a lovely name, though Kendregan sounds awfully familiar." Lecia said before gesturing to the seat which Meadow nodded not wanting to eat alone and both girls seemed fairly nice.

"Lece really we do live in the 21st century." Paige shook her head at her best friend.

"Paige really," Lecia said.

Meadow smiled watching the two friends.

"So what do you guys do here for fun?" Meadow asked.

"Oh well Nicky's…"

Meadow scrunched her nose.

Paige noticed and gave a little laugh. "Once you make friends here, it's much more fun, I promise otherwise it's like any other bar. Luckily you've met us because Lecia here has your ticket to the social life here at Spencer."

Lecia blushed while Meadow looked at the hazel eyed girl curiously.

"Lecia's boyfriend is one of the most popular guys here, apparently him and his friends are like the gods of this school with them being related to the Founders of this town."

"Yes, you definitely have to meet them, they're all really sweet-"

Paige snorted.

"They're all sweet, in their own way of course. And Paige really, Reid is sweet when he wants to be."

"You mean when he wants to get laid." Paige rolled her eyes.

Lecia sighed. Well at least she was keeping her part of the bargain by trying to convince her friend that Reid really wasn't that bad.

Meadow mentally took notes of what all the girls were saying. But then groaned when her cell phone went off. She cussed a little when she saw the name.

"Hello Winterford."

"Meadow I told you to call me Flynn." The voice at the other end hissed. Winterford Sinclair her 'fiancé' had an unhealthy obsession with old classic American actors and the latest being Errol Flynn not that Meadow blamed him with a name like Winterford. His parents obsession with regales even caused them to give their son the atrocious name, Winterford.

"Of course Flynn." Meadow gritted. "What do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Honey and vinegar dripping from her lips.

"I just wanted to check on you,"

"Uh huh."

"And to remind you that you must stay away from those mongrel like American boys no matter how tempting you English girls find them. We are going to get married after you graduate this year."

"I'm in school right now Winterford-"

"Flynn!"

"Whatever you are calling yourself these days, so I would appreciate if you and your parents will let me have my education."

"You know that you are only going there because my parents and I vouched for you otherwise your Grandmother would never have allowed you to leave England."

"Good bye Win-"

"You are just lucky my parents are willing to let you marry me instead of just taking your land."

"You would not be taking our Margrave and if anything you would get all of our money but that land would never be yours. I wouldn't exactly say that I was lucky having to marry you. Good bye Winterford."

Lecia and Paige looked everywhere but at Meadow as she talked on the phone but they couldn't help but hear most of the conversation.

"I'm so sorry about that…"

" That's where I've heard your name from, you're the Marchioness of the Kendregan Margrave." Lecia said.

Meadow closed her eyes as she sighed. "Yes, I, I have to-"

"My dad's James Jones of JJ Westshores."

Meadow stopped getting out of her seat as what the other girl said registered into her mind. "You mean the New Zealand Entrepreneur?"

"One and only." Lecia smiled.

Meadow's jaw dropped, the guy had enough money to buy the country of New Zealand. Well at least the debt of the country.

"You'll find that a lot of the kids here are pretty well off, but they will probably still react strongly to the fact that you actually have an English title. But don't act so awkward. We won't use you as most know how it feels to be used."

"Speak for yourself, I'm only friends with you because of the benefits. My dad's just a regular architect." Paige said dryly.

Lecia rolled her eyes but smiled. "Don't be a stranger okay? We're in room 218. And hopefully we have some classes together."

Meadow watched the two leave smiling to herself. She could already tell that she was going to enjoy herself here if only because she might not be so alone. It was unfortunate however that she was going to have to make herself as unappealing as she could, maybe enough to get kicked out...

Meadow went to her room, again noticing that her roommate was still in bed this time face down on the pillow. Meadow placed a banana nut muffin and a carmel macchiato on the other girl's desk knowing that practically no one hated either of those. After doing so, she took her map and tried to find her way to the Provost's office.

!

Caleb sat in one of the chairs right in front of the Provost. He couldn't help but squirm a little under the man's gaze.

"Mr. Danvers I will have you know that I was in my right mind to not assign you again after last year's disaster with the last transfer student. But I will let you redeem yourself as this student will be a very valuable asset to our school. Her name is Meadow Annabelle Rosalind Kendregan, the heir Marchioness of Kendregan."

Caleb blinked at the impossibly long name and did the Provost just say Marchioness?

"She is the daughter of the current Marquis and I want you to help her find her way here at Spencer and Ipswitch."

"Um Mr. Higgins, shouldn't a girl be her guide?"

"Mr. Danvers you are at the top of your class and with your family in the position they are in, you are as close to royalty we have here in Ipswitch. I want you to show around, real royalty the beauty of this place you understand me? If you succeed or not will determine exactly what kind of letter I send to Harvard. And I do not want to be the reason that you do not get in, but it is key that you keep the Marchioness Kendregan out of trouble, do you understand me?"

Caleb nodded.

"Good, I am glad to hear that we have reached an understanding. Ms. Kendregan should be here in a few minutes so please wait outside and introduce yourself when she does come in, and no trouble!"

Caleb ran a hand through his locks as he processed everything the Provost had said. Good grief the guy wasn't really thinking about jeopardizing Harvard? At the sound of heels clicking, he looked up and saw a raven haired girl look around confused, with a map in her hands. Caleb couldn't help but eye the shockingly red heels the girl was wearing. How girls managed to wear those things really amazed him. But he had to admit that they did make the girl's legs go for days. After that thought he suddenly remembered that the transfer student was supposed to come.

"Meadow Kendregan?" He asked.

The confused girl finally spotted him. "I'm sorry do I know you?" She asked frowning.

"No, but I'm Caleb, Caleb Danvers, I'm going to show you around Spencer and Ipswitch. The  
Provost assigned me as your guide."

"Oh," Meadow uttered. "Well thanks for the offer but I'll be fine." Meadow offered a smile.

Caleb sighed. "Yes but I still have to help you, the Provost sorta threatened me, have to make you feel at home and out of trouble."

Meadow's eyes widened before she bit her lip. Oh crap! This was what she just didn't need. "Oh."

"Yeah," Caleb said awkwardly. "So I guess if you'll let me see your schedule I can see what classes you have." He explained running his fingers through his hair awkwardly.

"Okay," Meadow said reluctantly.

Caleb's brows rose. He coughed a little. "So you're in almost all my classes but one."

Meadow's eyes widened this time. Crap, crap, crap!


	20. Ch 2

Meadow couldn't help hanging on every one of Caleb's words as he gave her a tour of the school. The place had such a fascinating past and being a history buff that she was, Meadow marveled at everything.

"I can't believe that-" Meadow was cut off as the bell rang signaling that the students had ten minutes to get to their first class.

Caleb sighed relieved, the tour was painless and the girl was rather easy going, more so than he expected. She had been rather upset at first that he was her tour guide.

"Well First period is Humanities. Mr. Wade is probably one of the best teachers we have at Spencer's…" Caleb began as he led them to the Social Sciences section of Spencer.

When they entered the class, Meadow spotted her roommate surrounded by boys and would've turned that way, anything to get away from Caleb, her designated babysitter but it seemed that said babysitter could tell as he turned to her, his face in a slight frown. His brown eyes concerned as they stared at her.

"Kira and her group mean trouble- you don't-"

Meadow stopped listening. Trouble was exactly what she was looking for. Before she could move though, Caleb grabbed her hand and dragged her to another seat.

"By jove,"

"You remember what the Provost said, I need to keep you out of danger and that means away from them."

"Well excuse me," Meadow unhappily retorted her accent coming strong with emotion, "before you get off your trolley, Kira happens to be my roommate and-"

Meadow was once again cut off as some Blonde girl said Caleb's name then gave him a peck on the cheek.

Meadow stood there awkwardly as Caleb greeted the blonde back, also giving her a kiss.

Caleb grinned as Sarah smiled back at him, the two temporarily in their own world, but he was brought back as he saw Meadow sighing in the corner of his eye.

"Sarah, I want to introduce you to the new transfer student-"

This time Caleb was cut off as Lecia and Paige both said Meadow's name.

"You're in this class?" Lecia asked happiness practically radiating off her.

"Hi Lecia right?" Meadow said just to be sure.

Lecia smiled. "You got it and this is Paige. I was just telling Paige that I hoped we would have classes with you!" Lecia was truly hoping so as she did not have that many friends at Spencer yet. More than half the girl population hated her because she was Tyler Simm's girlfriend and Aaron Abbot's Ex.

Meadow couldn't help but return the pretty brunette's infectious smile.

"Oh Caleb did I interrupt your introduction?" Lecia suddenly realized.

"Yeah you did" Paige said bluntly as Caleb shook his head.

"It's ok Lecia," Caleb said. "Well Sarah, this is…" Caleb paused debating how exactly he would introduce Meadow.

Meadow sighed as she could practically see Caleb's thoughts of either introducing her with her title or without. "Meadow Kendregan. Pleased to meet you."

"Sarah, Sarah Whelan, Caleb's girlfriend." The blonde answered back nicely but her eyes were scrutinizing Meadow as most possessive girlfriends did.

Meadow awkwardly fingered her hair.

"I think she figured it out Sarah." A new voice suddenly added, then was soon followed by Paige telling said person to keep their hands where they were unless he wanted to lost them.

"Reid, really." Another voice added.

Meadow turned away from the awkwardness that was Caleb and… Sarah, Caleb's girlfriend as she liked to be addressed apparently. Meadow winced, that was rather snarky of her to think.

"Tyler tell your idiot of a best friend that he is not my type." Paige drawled, her Texas accent coming strong.

"Babe that accent of yours-"

"Do not finish your sentence." Paige grimaced.

"Paige, my dear Paige I was not going to go there but now that you brought it up…"

"Reid!" Both Lecia and apparently Tyler said.

"Oh my goodness, okay before Mr. Wade enters, Meadow I want to introduce you to my boyfriend, Tyler Simms,"

Meadow looked at the boy who now had his arms around the small of Lecia's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"This here is Reid-"

"Reid Garwin, and may I say-"

"Oh please not the grandmother line please." Paige said as she rolled her eyes.

Meadow looked confused. "The grandmother line?" She echoed.

"It's Reid's infamous pickup line." Caleb said speaking up. "He always tells the girl that she has his grandmother's name."

"Really?" Meadow said, a laugh just waiting.

"Funny part here though is that your name or at least one of them really was his grandmother's." Caleb added.

"Really?" This time all of them said together.

"Wait your middle name's Rosalind?" Reid asked.

"Yes." Meadow sheepishly shrugged. "Meadow Annabelle Rosalind Kendegan."

Tyler gave a laugh. "Wow, that's really a first. I don't believe it. The one time Reid wasn't able to use his line, it actually works."

"Now I actually feel bad for interrupting." Paige said.

"You can kiss me to make up for it."

"Not that bad Bud."

Before Reid could retort, the teacher walked in.

Caleb observed Meadow to make sure that she was doing fine and couldn't help but laugh a little as he saw her looked confused at her desk.

"The draw rolls out so that you can put your laptop here," Caleb said as he had leaned over, whispering in her ear.

Meadow turned her head to ask a question but found that when she did so, her lips were mere centimeters away from Caleb's.

"I understand that we have a new transfer in our class that comes all the way from England. A Marchioness, I believe would be her title." At the sound of the teacher's voice, the two turned away from each other.

Most of the class gasped.

"Miss Kendregan could you please introduce yourself."

"Blast it!" Meadow said under her breath but Caleb heard it all the same, he hid his laugh under a cough. As if reading his every action Meadow turned to him and glared. The boy just gave her a cheeky smile.

When class was over Meadow covered her face with her hands. "I didn't want people to find out yet." She groaned.

Paige patted her back. "It'll be okay, but I would suggest that you run as fast as those fabulous heels can take you when you see the hungry look in people's eyes."

"Paige, don't frighten her." Lecia admonished. "Anyway Caleb will make sure she'll be okay, right Caleb?"

"Absolutely." Caleb answered though laughter could be heard in his voice. Meadow couldn't help but notice the rather unhappy look that was on Sarah Whelan's face. But it had quickly disappeared and was replaced by a fake smile when she saw that Meadow was looking at her.

As if on cue Meadow's phone began to ring. Upon checking that it was not the Sinclair's her relief fled again as it was her grandmother. She grimaced as she picked up the phone.

"Hello Grandmother."

"You are to answer in only French, but nonetheless Harvard has found out that you are currently attending Spencer's and as your mother's daughter," for once her voice softened. "they want you to perform at one of their grand charity balls and will give a stipend in your mother's honor. I expect you to be there and show them what a proper young woman is."

"Wait what?"

"Anabelle Rosalind Kendregan, you do not answer your elders with a what," Meadow's grandmother sternly replied.

Meadow winced, "Of course grandmother."

"Harvard will be calling your school in order to let you have extra time to practice and reserve your time. Remember that you are not just representing yourself but the name of the Kendregan Marquis too." With that last warning the line went dead.

Caleb couldn't help but overhear the conversation, well it was not hard too the phone was on probably one of the loudest it could be on. He was both shocked and impressed that Harvard wanted Meadow, or at least her talent, or maybe name. His curiosity was peaked.

"Did I hear Harvard?" Sarah practically gasped.

Meadow was excited to find that she had second and third period with all of them except Paige whom rather chose to take honors calc and bio than AP. She was also very thankful for Lecia and Tyler whom helped her throughout the classes and explained what the classes were doing at that point since Caleb was rather preoccupied with his girlfriend. It sort of made Meadow want to puke. While Tyler and Lecia were VERY affectionate, constantly touching each other and sharing secret smiles, the two had not begun any make out sessions nor did they try to figure out when their next date should be. Tyler and Lecia were cuter than buttons while Caleb and well whats her name seemed to be Barbie and Ken. Not exactly in the pleasant way either.

"Looks like we split here." Tyler said as he once again looped his arm around Lecia.

"We're headed to Art." Lecia mentioned.

"Is the Music department that way?" Meadow asked.

"Ye-" The couple was about to answer but were both cut off by Caleb.

"I'll show you the way, it's not too far from the pool."

Meadow frowned, she was hoping that she could escape. "No I think you should take… Sarah to her class."

"She has study hall, she's just headed to the library she'll be fine." Caleb assured. "Right Sarah?"

The blonde girl nodded though her expression told another story.

"Honestly, Lecia and Tyler-"

"The Provost entrusted you to me and I am not going to risk anything." He said rather adamantly that Meadow gave a sigh of defeat.

"Why is it that I have a feeling that you do not like me?" Caleb asked as the two separated from the rest.

"I do." Meadow said rather weakly.

Caleb stopped and looked at her.

"Okay, so I don't think you're a bad guy, don't get me wrong but… you're just so… well bloody charming," she confessed.

"Charming." Caleb echoed. "And that's bad because?"

"It's not necessarily bad but its not very sincere and you are the opposite of what I need…I mean my type. Plus you-" Meadow stopped.

"I what?"

"Nothing."

"That was absolutely not nothing, and what do you mean type?"

"I mean nothing, let it go."

"I cannot let it go you were going to say something and I know it."

"Yes well, I decided that it's better that you do not know so, please just let it go."

"No I-"

"Well here's the music hall, I have to head to… yeah, see you at lunch!" Meadow said before running as fast as her heels could take her away from Caleb.

Caleb was tempted to run after the girl but he was going to be late if he did.

"What's wrong with you?" Pogue asked as he and Caleb finished warm up. They both took swimming as an elective to relax, just as Tyler took Art for his down time, though their youngest brother was rather talented, while Reid was taking Cooking this year. He would normally be in their swim class but since Lecia's best friend met the blonde Casonova, he'd done anything and everything to impress the Texan. And that included suffering through Cooking class at Spencer in which the teacher was infamous for her Anti men sentiments.

"Nothing,"

"So that frown has finally been permanently etched onto your face?" Pogue said smirking.

Caleb scowled at him. "Fine, it's the new transfer girl."

"New transfer girl?" Pogue echoed. "Wow we never have a transfer during the year."

"Yeah well not many are a Marquis's daughter either." Caleb snorted.

"Whoa hold up man, did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yes, and from what people have said she's some prodigy pianist."

"Really? You know what they say about Painist," Pogue began to say.

"She's even going to play at the Annual Charity Ball apparently."

"Wait you mean, the-"

"Yes, I think so."

"Now even I'm curious." Pogue whistled. "So what does she look like?"

"She looks, well, um" Caleb ran his hand through his hair. "I mean she'd be prettier if she wasn't so hostile against me, I swear she acts like as if I'm some kind of parasite."

"What? A female that does not fall right into the charms of Caleb Danvers, note the press!"

"What do you mean charms?" Caleb frowned as he remembered that was exactly what Meadow had accused him of.

"Dude you are a silver tongued snake charmer, how do you think we've managed to scrape by so many times?" Pogue laughed.

Instead of assuring Caleb, Pogue only made him frown more so, he wasn't that charming was he?

Meadow could not believe that such a prestigious school as Spencer had such a crappy grand piano. The teacher thankfully left long ago before she could see Meadow practically killing herself and flashing you know who as she tried to tune the piano. The more minutes that ticked by the more she missed her Bosendorfer.

Caleb had finished early and he dutifully left to find Meadow in order to escort her to lunch. When he got to the room though he was rather shocked by the glimpse of tan legs and red lace as the uniform skirt had ridden up.

"Meadow Kendregan?"

Said girl whacked her head on the lid. "Ouch! Bloody hell!"

"Are you okay?"

"Not really." Meadow said as she straightened herself up.

Caleb had strode straight to the girl and helped her get down. "What are you doing?"

"I was tuning the piano," Meadow said as she cradled her head.

"Let me see that. Why are you tuning-" Caleb leaned over to examine Meadow's head and found that there was only a slight bump.

"Because this thing sounds atrocious, for such a prestigious place why does your piano bloody sound like a dying cow?" She looked up just as Caleb looked down so that once again the two were so close they could feel each other's breath.

They shot apart as the bell for lunch rang.

Caleb glanced at the girl from the corner of his eye as he tried to decipher what made him so frustrated with the girl, and yet caused a fascination that no guy with a girlfriend should have.

Meadow saw one of the guys that had been hanging around her roommate first period in front of a painting.

"Abbot." Caleb yelled, causing the guy to nearly jump. At the sight of him, the guy glared then walked away.

"What was that?" Meadow asked before looking at the painting that Abbot had been looking at. "Caleb is this Lecia?"

"Yep, Tyler painted it."

"Wow." Meadow gawked at the picture. "She looks absolutely gorgeous."

"Yeah, this is what Baby Boy sees when he looks at her." Caleb said smiling, glad that Tyler had found someone at last.

"I'm rather jealous." Meadow confessed.

"So are half the girls here at Spencer's believe me." Caleb said bemused.

The two made it to the cafeteria where they were waved over by Sarah. Meadow looked anywhere but at the couple as she took a seat next to Paige.

"How's your first day going?" Paige asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Okay but I had to tune the piano."

"Really?" Lecia asked shocked.

"Yes, I could not…" Meadow began to trail off as she saw an approaching male. The guy was absolutely gorgeous and looked dangerous enough to be exactly what she needed. He had long hair past his chin and wore a black muscle shirt that showed off his muscles with a leather jacket completing his bad boy persona.

Lecia looked behind her to see what Meadow was looking at. She giggled when she saw Pogue.

"So bad boys are your type." Paige said breaking Meadow away from her glare. "Lece you owe me a drink!" She practically sang.

"What?" Caleb asked as he only heard bits and pieces of the conversation.

* * *

Hope you all liked!


	21. Ch 3

Meadow could feel Caleb's intense look but ignored him as she watched Lecia and Paige laugh at her.

"Hey Pogue!" Paige practically sang when said tall, dark, and handsome came to the table.

"Have you met our friend Meadow?" Lecia said slyly.

"Because I think she would love to meet you." Paige said sickly sweet.

Meadow blushed furiously causing Pogue to give the two girls a curious look before giving a rather boyish grin.

"I've heard a bit," Pogue grinned giving Caleb a brief nod. "But the details do no justice."

Meadow blushed just a little redder.

"Pogue Parry."

"Meadow Kindregan." Meadow smiled at the male as he sat down next to Caleb.

"Welcome to Spencer Meadow." Pogue said all the while smiling as he silently laughed at Caleb's bewildered expression.

"Thanks," Meadow practically breathed.

"Pogue also has a girlfriend, she's Sarah's roommate." Caleb said causing Pogue to laugh and the three girls to look at him.

Meadow's expression suddenly fell before she gave a sad sigh. "Of course he would." She turned to give Caleb a brief sour face. "But can I get a picture of you to send and freak out my arranged fiancé?" Meadow gave a wicked grin.

"Arranged?" "Fiancé?" The table chorused in shock except Lecia whom from living in England and hearing the conversation earlier on the phone had done a little research and sorta had an idea what was going on.

The rest of the day passed by and Meadow found herself rapidly making friends with Caleb's group. Even Kate, Pogue's girlfriend was rather pleasant after the initial look over and Kate realizing that Meadow was harmless despite her attraction to Pogue, in fact the two girls started to discuss the appeal of bad boys to Pogue's amusement and Caleb's stony disapproval.

When the last period was over Meadow in fact followed Kate and Pogue to Pogue's Duccati being reluctantly followed by Caleb and Sarah, then in turn the rest.

"Should he straddle the bike or just lean on it?" Paige asked as she and the girls all stood to the side while the boys stood to the other side. Kate and Meadow looked at Paige before all three said "Straddle," at the same time.

Tyler came to stand behind Lecia letting her lean on him as the two watched their friends have a mock photo shoot of Pogue.

!

Meadow was in her room unpacking when Lecia and Paige came by. Both girls sat on Meadow's neatly made bed.

"So I was thinking that we should go to Boston this weekend for Tyler's birthday." Lecia said casually.

Meadow looked up from putting her clothes in the closet. "That's nice."

"Yep so do you think you'll be free?"

Meadow stopped and turned around to look at them. "Are you sure?" Meadow asked shocked.

"Of course, why else would we mention it… oh my god I want those." Paige said looking at Meadow's heels.

!

Caleb and the boys were gathered in the Simms mansion.

"Tyler we can't be in Boston when you ascend." Caleb argued.

"If Reid Survived, I can too."

"Yes but he was there with us out of everyone's view! How can we keep it from the girls-"

"Lecia already knows."

The remaining three looked at him sharply.

"What?"

"Don't do that Caleb, it's not that much of a secret anymore, Sarah's known for a while now!"

"Yes but damnit Tyler I didn't have a choice, Chase didn't give me a choice!"

"And what was I supposed to do, let Lecia fall from a 12 foot ladder and do nothing when I could easily save her. Caleb this secret is as much mine as yours. I have a right to not let this secret ruin my life and relationship with the people I love."

Caleb pinched his nose and closed his eyes to stop himself from blowing up at the youngest. He truly understood, having Sarah know was so much easier than his previous relationships in which he had to keep it from them causing a perpetual tension and eventual bad breakup.

"Did Lecia tell Paige?" Caleb asked finally calm.

"No she hasn't and she won't until one of us tells Paige ourselves."

"Okay." Caleb sighed.

"On a lighter note," Pogue said lifting the tension. "What'd you guys think about Meadow?"

"If it wasn't for Paige I'd-"

"Please do not finish that." Caleb growled.

"She seems really cool." Tyler said. "And Lecia and her hit it off right away."

"Baby boy you are beyond whipped at this point." Reid shook his head. "And I thought no one was ever going to get worse than Pogue."

"If Paige would ever give you the time of day you would be no better Reid." Tyler retorted.

"I think she's cute… I would probably muse myself attracted to her too if it wasn't for Kate."

"Well she's definitely attracted to you Pogue boy." Reid smirked.

Pogue laughed.

Caleb frowned at the thought but quickly wiped it off his face.

"What do you think about her oh fearless leader?" Reid asked smirking.

"She's okay…"

"Except that she likes Pogue better than you." Tyler laughed.

Caleb protested.

"Caleb even Sarah noticed that you couldn't keep your eyes off her and were a total sour killjoy when she and the girls were fawning over Pogue." Tyler replied.

"The Provost threatened Harvard."

"Yeah to keep her safe and make her feel welcomed not to give any guy that checked her out along the hallways a look that could kill." Reid said laughing.

"I just- I don't know she's driving me crazy! She pretty much made it sound like being charming is a bad thing! I mean what's her deal and those heels, doesn't she know that this is school not a catwalk! And I swear she's been trying to get rid of me the moment I met her!"

"And it's only day one!" Reid chimed.

!

Meadow finally unpacked everything with both Lecia and Paige's help. As soon as the two left Meadow fell flat on her bed and promptly let exhaustion and jetlag take her to dream land.

Around five in the morning Meadow shot out of bed, a melody stuck in her head. Not even regarding her roommate, Meadow went to her desk and took out her music sheets and began to write down the melody that had haunted her dream. When she finished Meadow groaned realizing that the melody only took up four lines yet they would not stop running through her mind. If only she knew what inspired them. Groaning Meadow fell back into bed. "Sorry." Meadow whispered realizing that she'd just woken up her roommate.

Kira merely grumbled unintelligible words back.

!

Caleb waited on Sarah's bed as she finished getting dressed. He looked around and smiled at the pictures of the two of them together from the summer.

"Sorry I'm finally ready." Sarah said coming out in her uniform.

"No problem we just have to get Meadow now." Caleb said standing up.

"Oh okay."

Caleb and Sarah were in front of Meadow's room when Kira came out in her tank top and shorts. Seeing the two, Kira gave a mandatory scowl.

"What do you two want?"

"Can you tell Meadow we're here."

"No she left sometime at six in the morning."

"Oh." Caleb said confused.

"Sarah why don't you head to breakfast, I'll get Meadow and we'll meet you there."

Sarah simply nodded reluctantly.

!

Meadow let the music take her away as she practiced one of her favorite songs of all time. Meadow could remember now the first time she heard the piano version of it, her mom had played it for her to get her to fall asleep when she had a severe fever. It wasn't a classic such as Beethoven but actually an old country song that her mom grew up listening to and thus passed it on to her - Lynn Anderson's Rose Garden. Her father used to joke that her mother was sending him a message through the song but he'd loved the song just as much as the two of them had. After Annabelle Kindregan passed away though, Meadow had been forbidden to ever play the song again in the house. Her father couldn't handle it and her grandmother disliked anything unsophisticated such as a pianist playing anything but the classic composers.

Meadow could almost feel her mother playing beside her and before she knew it, a tear slid down her cheek.

"_Don't cry my sweet sunshine." Annabelle said to her seven year old daughter whom returned from her lessons with her grandmother. _

"_Grandmere hates me."_

"_No sunshine, she loves you, so much that even she can't stand it. She just wants the world for you and she only knows one way how to give it to you, is to teach you the proper ways." _

"_But she says I am a disappointment…" Meadow said laying her head in her mother's lap. _

"_Your French may disappoint her but you never disappoint her, my the day you were born she'd never been so happy. I barely had you in my arms for five minutes before she swept you out my arms and cuddled you in her arms." _

_Meadow sniffed but happily sighed. Her mother always knew what to say. _

Without knowing it Meadow slowly transitioned to James Horner's "One Last Wish", all her yearning for her mother dripped from her fingertips.

"_Mama, why do you play the piano?" _

"_Because the music always reveals the truth… when you truly listen to it."_

"_How?" Meadow asked earnestly wanting to know. _

"_You just have to listen always. Music can't lie because it comes from the rawest of emotions." _

_Meadow cocked her head to the side confused but as her mother started to play, Meadow simply closed her eyes and let herself immerse in her mother's music. _

!

When Caleb entered the Music hall he could hear the piano right away.

Caleb tried to make the minimum amount of noise he could but it didn't matter Meadow was absolutely enthralled in her music and could recognize anything else around her. Caleb found himself watching Meadow in awe. Her uniform was half hazardly put on, he could even see that a button was done wrong. She was sans tie, it laid by her midnight colored heels. But the way Meadow's fingers graced the keys, it was like a dance. And there was a peace that settled around Caleb as he listened, it was tinged with melancholy but it wasn't bitter but a rather sweet yearning. In the midst of listening to Meadow, Caleb began to remember his dad and the days they had before the addiction took hold of his father. Caleb's first swim meet, he was supposed to swim the 50 free but he'd been so excited and nervous that he'd swam a whole 50 butterfly. Somehow he'd beat everyone in his age group and William Danvers could not have been more proud.

When Meadow finished she laid her head against the grand piano, letting silent tears fall down her face. Being here in her mother's country, state even, made Meadow miss her mother just that much more

Meadow wiped her tears as she turned around but stopped in shock when she found that she wasn't alone. Meadow's eyes widened as she took in the form of Caleb Danvers. She closed her eyes and rubbed them hoping that it was just her sleep deprivation but it wasn't as when she opened them he was still there.

"Bollocks." Meadow groaned.

* * *

How was it? I know there was little interaction between Caleb and Meadow but i have to have a plot! I promise the next chapter will be Boston and a handful of moments


End file.
